The Keeper
by Jon-Ur
Summary: The Keeper of the Garden of the Hesperides: a title granted to the eldest son of Atlas, who was forced to flee for his life in the aftermath of the First Titan War. Now, as the Second Titan War looms overhead, the son of Atlas must make a choice: family, or duty. A duty to the allies who saved him from Olympus, or a family he hasn't seen in close to three millennia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter One: Exile**

The sound of laughter rolled across the Garden of the Hesperides, the sound of children at play. In the twilight-caked garden, Aegle chased Erytheia through the flowers, their dark hair flowing behind them. Hesperia was doing cartwheels across the silvery grass, while Arethusa and Zoe were braiding each other's hair, mixing pretty flowers with their hair.

Watching them, Agon smiled to himself. His little sisters were certainly gifted when it came to having fun, and he couldn't fault them. Glancing up the mountain, he could see where the sky descended to meet the earth, where his father was imprisoned.

The Great War, as it was called, had been over for nearly a month, and the gods of Olympus had won. From the safety of their garden, the Hesperides and the Keeper had watched their father, the Titan Atlas, be dragged to the summit in chains. They heard his bellows of outrage when he was forced to hold the sky in place of their grandfather and granduncles; Iapetus, Koios, Krios, and Hyperion. Their other granduncle Kronos had been obliterated by Zeus, the upstart king of the gods.

During the war, his sisters had been fearful and worried, and had looked to him for support.

"What will happen, brother?" they would ask. "What will Father do?"

He would placate them with a comforting smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Calm yourselves, sisters," he would say back. "Our father and Granduncle Kronos know what they are doing. These new gods are young and inexperienced; they will soon fall."

They would let out a collective sigh and go back to whatever game they had been playing, and Agon would go back to his duty: guarding the Garden. It was a sacred place to the Titans—a place untouched by time or decay that had been granted to the Titan Atlas for his unwavering loyalty to Kronos. The children of Atlas had lived there too, though their mother Pleione rarely visited.

It had been she who tasked Agon with keeping the Garden when his father was not around; a task that the young Titan had accepted with full devotion, much to the shame of his father.

Atlas was proud and wanted a son who would join him on his conquests and learn the art of battle at his knee, but Agon had been a disappointment in that regard; instead choosing to tend to his duty and maintain watch over his sisters. As a result of this, the two were never very close, though Agon did feel a pang of pity whenever he heard the great general cursing from his mountain.

Something poking at his hand broke him out of his thoughts. A tiny, coppery lizard was wiggling its way under his palm, its many heads slithering and hissing at each other as they each tried to get comfortable.

"Hello, Ladon," Agon cooed, lightly dragging his forefinger under one of the tiny dragon's many heads.* Agon had found it a few months ago, and had bonded with the tiny lizard instantly. When his sisters had seen it, they had been horrified.

"Ew!" Aegle had cried, hiding behind Arethusa. "Get it away!"

"Why?" Agon had asked, smiling. "I think he's cute."

"That _thing_ is not cute," Arethusa said. "It's a disgusting lizard."

Agon gasped in mock horror. "Sister, how could you? One day this magnificent little thing will be big enough to guard this whole garden by himself," he had said.

Zoe, the youngest, had said, "But why would we need that to guard us? What about you?" That seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Not to worry, sister," Agon had said with a wave of his hand. "Ladon here will help me." He held it out to her. "Come, feel."

She had crept forward cautiously. When she ran a finger over his scales, he cooed and nuzzled her. Zoe erupted into giggles. "Ewwww—he's slimy."

The other Hesperides had taken to the lizard not too long afterward, though they still kept their distance.

"Agon," someone called, "come play with us!" It was Erytheia, smiling her widest smile, who had said it.

Agon smiled, but said, "I can't, girls. You keep playing."

Aegle let out a loud sigh. "But you _never_ play with us!"

"I promise I will soon, but not now. Okay?"

" _Fiiine._ "

Agon laughed and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of laughter and patting feet roll over him. He let out a content sigh and felt Ladon curl up into a ball under him. His rest was interrupted by someone softly clearing their throat.

Zoe stood in front of him, holding something behind her back. "I…uh…I made this for you." She held out her hands and showed him what she was hiding: a crown made of roses, dihalides, and tulips.

"For me?" he asked, holding out a hand to take it.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's beautiful," he said, taking it gently. "It's—" He stopped suddenly, an uneasy feeling washing over him. Above him, the protective aura that sealed the Garden flickered and faded.

 _Someone's here,_ he thought.

"Agon?" Zoe asked, concern evident in her voice. The others had noticed as well. "Brother?" Arethusa said. "What's wrong?"

"Get inside, now," Agon said, getting to his feet and pulling Zoe toward the small cabin they used as a home. "Now!" he said when they lagged behind.

He kicked the wooden door open and herded the Hesperides inside. "What's happening? Is everything okay? Why are we here?" they all asked at once.

"I don't know," he said, pushing one of the two beds (one for him, one for them) aside, "but I need you to do as I say. Get under the floorboards." He opened the small hatch that led to a small room under the house.

"But you said—"

"It doesn't matter what I said before, now get in!" One by one he lowered them down until only Zoe remained.

"But I want to help!" she said.

"You can't," he said, lifting her up and putting her in Arethusa's arms. "Stay down here, no matter what you here. Until I come back, stay quiet."

"Ago—" Zoe tried to say, until she was cut off by the hatch closing. Agon pushed the bed back into place so that it was impossible to tell anything was amiss. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the cabin to face the intruder.

Dressed in a white robe that was tied at the waist by a golden thread and thrown over one shoulder, golden armbands and leather sandals, his black hair flowing freely in the wind, the king of the gods looked every bit intimidating and hardy as he wanted.**

Agon wasn't impressed. Titans often showed off with powerful regalia and impressive tricks; this wasn't new to the Keeper.

They met in the center of the Garden, with dark gray clouds rumbling with thunder overhead. They stopped five feet apart and regarded each other intently for a moment.

"Lord Zeus," Agon said.

"Keeper," the god said back. "I looked for you on Mount Othrys."

"I wasn't there. I had a duty to uphold."

Zeus looked around. "Keeping track of what"—he waved his hand—"some gods forsaken garden?"

"Better than waging war."

The god smiled, but not warmly. "Speaking of war, I don't recall you siding with us."

"I didn't side with the Titans either. My job is to be Keeper to the Garden of the Hesperides, not fight in my father's war."

"And yet you never declared yourself neutral. Let's see, if you don't join me, and you aren't neutral, then it must be that you're my enemy."

Agon's jaw tightened. "My quarrel isn't with you, boy. Leave this place; your mere presence contaminates it."

The god pointed. "Yeah, that isn't gonna happen. You see, any hostile Titans need to be rounded up and imprisoned. Can't have you lot messing with the new world order, y'know? So why don't you and I just take a little walk down to the Underworld? I hear Tartarus is lovely this time of year."

"I won't say it again, boy. Leave." He gave the boy king a little shove.

Zeus smiled and flexed his neck. "Okay—my turn." He struck fast, dealing a swift uppercut to Agon's chin, sending the Titan flying into the air, only to land with a shake into a newly formed crater.

Climbing out of the hole he had created, Agon stretched his arms, more annoyed than hurt. "If it's gonna be like that…" He struck next, punching the god of the skies across the Garden.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Zeus cried, electricity dancing across his arms. He opened his palms, and a torrent of white lighting shot at Agon, who managed to slide out of the way. "Leave. My. Home," he shouted, running at Zeus, who ran to meet him.

Their colliding created a tremor that shook the whole mountain. The god and Titan came together in a rush of blows, fighting fist on fist. Zeus was quicker, but Agon was more experienced, so the fight was almost even.

Round and round they went. Zeus would surge forward, using the winds to increase his speed. Agon would roll out of the way, then charge at the god. Agon would advance, only to be kept at bay by bolts of lightning called down by the Lord of the Sky. Once or twice he would get a lucky hit in, only for Zeus to land a strong blow on his head, chest, or legs.

After a particularly brutal blow to the head, Zeus snarled, "Enough," and grabbed Agon, throwing him into the air, landing him on the roof of the cabin. A second later, Zeus's foot collided with Agon's stomach, creating a hole in the roof.

"I wonder why there are two beds in there," Zeus said, smiling.

Agon, in a moment of protective fury, wrenched the god off of his feet and threw him onto the cabin. Zeus used the momentum to reverse their positions, only for Agon to grab him by the arms and throw him onto his back. He closed both fists and swung down hard, drawing golden ichor from the great king of the gods.

" _LEAVE! MY! HOME!"_ Agon shouted, hitting the god so hard they fell through the roof of the cabin. Zeus recovered quickly, locking his arms around Agon's waist and flipping him backwards, then kicking him for good measure.

"I wonder," Zeus said, "who you've got hidden away in there. Maybe I'll have myself a looksee."

Agon let out a roar of rage and ran at the god, picking him up and carrying him through trees, rocks, and even a portion of the mountain. Zeus gave him a hardy headbutt that forced Agon to drop him.

Zeus threw a punch, which Agon caught, and when Agon threw a punch, Zeus caught it. They grappled for several seconds until they managed to find their footing. "If you come with me now," Zeus said as the mountain around them began to shake from their feet sliding backwards across the plates of the rock; entire chunks of the mountain were sliding out of place now, falling to the ground below and breaking apart, "I'll let whoever's in that cabin go free."

"Leave them alone!" Agon tackled Zeus to the ground and began to violently beat him, drawing more and more blood. When Zeus tried to counter, Agon slammed their heads together. Soon Zeus was as golden as the sun, and Agon wasn't much better; he had cuts, bruises, wounds, and lacerations all over his body, and he could have sworn a rub or two was broken.

A bright light began to come from under Zeus's skin. "You have made a grievous mistake," the king promised. "I'll return tomorrow, with the full power of Olympus behind me." There was a blinding white light, and when Agon opened his eyes, Zeus was gone.

He rose to his feet shakily, body working to heal his wounds. The cabin looked largely untouched, save the hole in the ceiling and some debris on the floor, which could easily be fixed. Shoving aside the bed and opening the hatch, Agon found the five Hesperides huddled together, shaking.

"Agon?" Aegle asked quietly when she saw him. "What's happening?"

Agon managed a smile. "Nothing. We're safe."

 _For now._

-o-

Even though it was always twilight in the Garden, the Hesperides were still children, and they still needed sleep, especially after the long day they had had. As he lifted each of them into their large bed, gave them a kiss on the forehead, and tucked them in, he said a silent prayer to whatever higher power might be listening. _Keep them safe,_ it went. _Keep them happy. Keep them together._

"Brother?" Aegle mumbled.

"Yes?" Agon said, softly.

"Are we safe?"

Agon patted her back gently. "Yes," he said. "I promise. The bad man won't come back, I swear it."

She smiled. "Good. Good night."

"Good night, little one," he said, dousing the lamp that hung from the ceiling.

Stepping out of the cabin, Agon took a moment to ponder whether or not he was making the right choice. Would the little ones be okay? How would Ladon feel? Could he even leave? He shook his head. _I'll find out soon enough._ He began to walk down the path to the base of the mountain where the fog ended. He had taken twenty steps when a twig snapped behind him.

Turning, he saw Zoe standing there, clutching her clothes. "Brother?" There were tears in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep now, little one."

She shook her head. "Not until you come with me."

Agon ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do that, Zoe."

"Why not?"

"I…I have to go."

"No!" She ran at him and hugged his waist. "You can't go," she said, voice shaky.

"I don't have a choice," he said. "If I stay, Zeus—"

"I don't care about Zeus!" Zoe wailed. "Stay, _please_!

Agon pulled her back and crouched down. "I can't, little one. If I do, you and your sisters will be in danger."

"But—"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I really am."

"B-But what about the Garden? Who will be its Keeper?"

Agon swallowed. "You."

"Me?" she asked, shocked.

"You." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Zoe, I need you to take good care of your sisters. Think you can do that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Here." Agon reached into his trousers and pulled out a tiny hair pin and held it in his hand. Immediately, it transformed into a long, bronze sword.

"Woah," Zoe said.

"This blade is called Anaklusmos. Do you know what that means?"

"Um…" She thought for a minute. "…Riptide?"

"Very good!" The sword shifted back into pin form and Agon tucked it into her hair. "It was your mother's. She gave it to me when I became Keeper, and now I'm giving it to you. Stay safe, Zoe, and stay strong. Okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Stay safe, my little nightshade." She giggled at the nickname. The nightshade was beautiful, yet dangerous, such as befitting a daughter of Atlas. "Remember your duty," he said.

"Always," she said.

"Good. Go back to bed, little sister."

He was nearly at the base of the mountain when she called out. "Will I ever see you again?"

He turned to look at her and winked. "Count on it."

Then he was gone.

-o-

He wasn't going to make it.

There was nowhere to go. Zeus's forces would be on him soon, he knew it. He had tried to put up a good fight, give them a long chase, but it hadn't worked. The gods would be upon him soon, and then he would be trapped within the Pit forever.

He sighed and readied himself. He was standing in a large field, a light blue river running through it. The moon was overhead, and the air was fresh and cool. An owl hooted above him, and two crickets chirped in the grass.

 _This is a good place to die,_ he decided. _One last stand._

Just then, a silky laugh echoed across the land. "Oh, my boy, you've no hope of escaping."

Turning, Agon saw that the speaker was Nyx, primordial of night, daughter of Chaos, wife to Erebos, who ruled over darkness. She was dressed in a dark dress that swirled with stars and quasars. Her eyes were milk-white, and she had night-black feathery wings that were tucked neatly at her back.

Most immortals would be fearful, but Agon just rolled his eyes. "Why are you here, Mother?"***

Nyx ran her fingers through his hair, scraping out any twigs and leaves that might have been left from his escape through the forests. "Zeus's dogs will be on you soon."

"I'm aware."

"Are you certain? Because if you were, you wouldn't have fled from the garden. You would be safe there."

"Zeus would harm my sisters."

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Oh, so what if he did? They're the daughters of some _minor_ goddess, nothing of concern to you."

Agon's teeth clenched. "You are wrong, Mother. They are everything to me."

She scoffed. "Please, let's not get into this again. Anyway, I have no intention of watching Zeus get his grubby hands on my little baby, so I'll give you an out."

Agon bristled. "For the last time, Mother, I will _not_ live with you."

She pouted. "Why not? Are you ashamed of your mother?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you're mean. You're lucky you're cute." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, causing him to blush redder than a tomato. "Very well, if you insist. Luckily, I've arranged another place for you to stay." She snapped her fingers.

Before he could do so much a blink, a voice said, "You've seen better days."

Whirling, Agon found himself face-to-face with the oldest Olympian. "Hades."

Dressed in all black robes, the Lord of the Underworld nodded. "That's me."

"Come to take me in, _Olympian_?"

Hades bristled. " _Don't_ call me that. My siblings evicted me from Olympus simply because they feared me, much the same they did to you."

Agon's jaw tightened. "Difference is my family actually loves me."

"And you can never return to them. Sad to say, I know, but the truth. If you have a death wish, then by all means stay, but if you'd like to do some good, join me." He held his hand out.

"Why?" asked Agon.

"You chose duty over family," Hades explained.

Nyx rolled her eyes.

"In the war," Hades continued, "you did your duty, even though your father fought a losing battle. You remained true to your vow. I have use of such oath-keepers in my line of work." He glanced behind the Titan. "Lady Nyx was also very convincing. Come with me, and I can provide you safety."

Agon thought about it. "Swear it."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Very well. I swear upon the River Styx to grant Agon, son of Atlas, safe dominion in the Underworld." Thunder rumbled overhead, signifying the oath. "There, happy?"

Agon nodded. "Extremely. Now, let's go."

Hades nodded. "Agreed. I'd hate to have to meet my brothers like this."

"Good luck, my love," Nyx said, giving Agon a kiss on each cheek and a hug too. "Remember, my door is always open should you need a place to stay."

Agon swallowed and hugged her back. "Thank you, Mother." Pulling away, Agon took Hades' hand, and together, they disappeared.

* * *

* Agon found Ladon as a baby and has been partially raising him, hence his small size.

** Since this is a younger Zeus who's just defeated the Titans and taken control of the universe, I imagine he's a little cocky and headstrong, hence his seemingly OOC behavior. He's also still learning to control his powers, which is why he didn't just obliterate Agon immediately.

*** In some versions of the myth, the Hesperides were the children of Nyx, not Pleione. Even though they are the daughters of Pleione in the books, I decided to make Agon Nyx's kid, which will justify why he's so powerful and why Hades would help him.

A/N: Okay everyone, tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Keep going? Stop? Please tell me. Favorite to tell me if this story is good, and follow to be alerted to my updates.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Before I begin, go back and read Chapter One; I added some things in and fixed a few spelling mistakes I noticed when rereading it. You caught up? Good. Let's go.

* * *

 **The Keeper**

 **Chapter Two: Rescue**

Agon circled the beast slowly, never breaking eye contact. Cerberus kept all three heads on him, growling softly. Sweat beaded down the Titan's brow. _I can do this,_ he told himself. _I can, I can, I can._

Cerberus barked and charged. Agon rushed to meet him. He changed his height to match the dog—twenty feet. They came together in a rush of limbs and slobber. Agon grabbed Cerberus's neck, but the giant dog rolled, taking him with it. Agon jumped off, then charged again, locking his hands around the belly of the hellhound. One of the heads nipped at his leg, but he pulled it free.

Using all his strength, Agon hauled the dog off its feet and slammed it onto the ground. While the dog was dazed, Agon climbed in top of him and began to rapidly run his hands up and down the dog's belly. Cerberus let out a whine and went limp, all three tongues lolling out of his mouth.

"You surrender?" Agon said, continuing the give the overgrown puppy scratchies. Cerberus groaned in satisfaction, hind leg kicking into the air. Agon laughed and scratched under one chin. The other two leaned forward, asking for scratchies; Agon was more than happy to oblige.

Rolling off the dog, Agon scooped up three large treats and threw them. Cerberus snatched them out of the air easily.

Agon loved these rare days. His off days, when he could catch a break from keeping the perimeter of the Underworld secure, making sure the Doors of Death stayed closed, and ensuring Charon didn't slack off. No, on days like this he liked to spend time with Cerberus, playing fetch and wrestling. The poor dog had been hopelessly neglected when he had arrived, and loved nothing more than a game of fetch, which Lord Hades had discovered two years ago when a daughter of Athena managed to smuggle her friends through the check-in station using a rubber ball. (Agon had been with Thanatos that day, so he'd completely missed it.)

The sound of leathery wings filled the air, and a moment later Alecto landed in front of him, whip at her side.

"Alecto," Agon called, shrinking back to his normal size. "How good to see you. Finally come to take me up on that dinner date?"

She laughed (more like cackled) and said, "Unfortunately, not today, Titan. Lord Hades summons you to his court."

Agon's smile melted. "Does Lord Hades know today's my day off?"

"He does." She smiled, showing off her pointed teeth. "He just doesn't care."

Agon sighed. "Of course he doesn't. Very well; I'll go see him."

As he began to walk away, Cerberus whimpered. Smirking, he turned back around. "I've got to go now, boy"—he gasped—"but what's this?" Reaching into the folds of his gown, he pulled out a large red rubber ball the size of a basketball. Cerberus tensed, tail wagging.

"You want the ball? You want the ball, boy?" He moved the ball from side to side, the dog's head following it. "Go get the ball!" He threw it as hard as he could; it sailed over the fields of punishment and over to the banks of the River Styx, almost three miles away.

Cerberus barked and ran after it, all three mouths open. Laughing, he turned and walked away.

He knew the palace of Hades like the back of his hand. Entering through the stygian iron doors that stood fifty feet tall, he made his way through winding halls full of undead soldiers—Roman centurions, Greek sailors, British redcoats, US marines, and many more all carrying weapons.

He came upon a deserted hall when a hand grabbed him by the waist of his breeches.

"Hey, sexy," came a sultry voice.

Agon didn't need to turn. "Hello, Melinoe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging around to face him. Half of her body was black and hard like a mummy, while the other half was pale and thin, like all the blood had been drained from her. Her eyes were black holes and her hair fell in ringlets down to her shoulder. She was dressed in a golden dress and a golden shawl while her feet were bear.

"I think you took a wrong turn," she said, pressing her stomach against his. "My bedchambers are on the other side of the castle."

"Forgive me, my lady, but I'm not here to see you."

She pouted. "Why not? I'm sure you can spare a _few_ minutes."

"You know your father, Melinoe. He'll rant and rave for every minute I'm late."

She tightened her grip around his neck and swung him around, pushing him against one of the walls. To keep him planted, she pressed her body against his, their faces inches apart. "Come on," she drawled. "Wouldn't you rather hear _me_ rant and rave?" She winked, her body changing. Now she was wearing a dark black dress that clung to her figure splendidly; her hair was honey-gold and her eyes were a deep blue; her skin was pale and creamy, and her lips were full and pink. "It could be fuuuuun…"

He smiled. "Another time."

She humphed and pushed back, crossing her arms, appearance returning to normal. "Spoil sport," she muttered.

Agon grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers softly. She moaned and put a hand in his hair. When he pulled back, she was panting. "As soon as I get back, I'm yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay! See you theeeeen…" She disappeared behind a corner.

Hades and Persephone were seated in their thrones—his made of human bones, hers a black and gold rose. Hades was dressed in a long black robe, his charcoal hair reaching his shoulders. Persephone was dressed in a golden gown embroidered with dozens of tiny flowers, her honey-gold hair thrown over one shoulder in a ponytail.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my day off," he said as he entered the Great Hall. The Lord of the Dead knew he meant no disrespect; they were simply too good of friends.

"I do," said Hades. "You must go to Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. Two of my children, a boy and a girl, are enrolled as students there."

That caught him by surprise. "But, my lord, what about the pact, the prophecy—"

Hades raised a hand. "I will explain all when you return, my friend. I would send one of the Furies, but I fear some of Chiron's heroes and a manticore employed by the Titans are converging on the school, drawn by my children's scents."

Agon winced. The rise of Kronos and the Titans was an uneasy subject in Hades' palace. Many servants still feared the son of Atlas, and the loyalties that might still exist within him. _I swore a vow,_ he told himself. _A duty to Lord Hades. Nothing will stop me from aiding him, whatever he might need._ But still, he had rarely ever journeyed beyond the confines of the Underworld.

"I will return shortly, my lord."

"Do try and be quick," said Persephone. "The children's lives are at stake. Should the Titans get a hold of them, they could turn the Great Prophecy to their favor."

What many mortals failed to understand was that Persephone was not as vengeful toward her stepchildren as other Olympian wives like Zeus's harpy-queen; no, while she would be annoyed at her husband's infidelity, she never placed her blame on his children or paramours; after all, she wasn't completely faithful, either.

"Of course, my lady."

Hades held up a hand. "Wait, Agon. Your scent is powerful; any gods and monsters nearby will be able to identify you instantly. To prevent this, I've ordered a gift be made for you. Step forward, witch."

From around Hades' throne stepped Hecate, goddess of Mist. Swirls of black smoke trailed from her dark dress. In her hands was a dark necklace made of stygian iron embedded with tiny silver runes that glowed in the dark.

"This necklace," she said, striding forward, "has been infused with powerful magics. It will conceal your Titan aura as well as your physical appearance. For all intents and purposes, you will look, smell, and feel mortal. It will also allow you to travel through shadows, since you will need to make a quick getaway."

Agon bowed. Hecate placed the necklace over his head and around his neck. _I don't feel different,_ he thought. Then he looked in the polished floor. Instead of a dark gown he was dressed in dark jeans, black boots, and a black tank-top under a black leather jacket. His hair was now straw-yellow and his eyes were green. His skin was now Caucasian instead of coppery, and he looked to be about a head shorter than he actually was.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look mortal," Hades said. "Only those who truly know your identity will see through the disguise. Go, quickly now, bring my children—Bianca and Nico di Angelo—to me."

Agon gave a low bow. "At once, my lord."

-o-

As it happened, the monster and Chiron's group had already found each other. A dark-haired girl and boy fought the monster, spear and sword against tail and claws. A few feet away, a blonde girl had been knocked to the ground, and a satyr was standing over her. At the edge of the cliff, a boy and girl with dark hair huddled together.

 _Hades' children._

Delving into the shadows, Agon appeared a few feet away from them. Running over, he put a hand on the girl's—the elder—shoulder. She screamed and turned, eyes wide.

Agon held up a hand. "Easy, now. I've been sent to get you out of here."

"B—By who?" she asked.

"Your father."

"Our father's dead."

"No, he's alive, and he misses you. Come with me and I'll take you to him."

The girl looked uncertain. "I don't—"

Just then, a hunting horn echoed over the snow. "No," the monster said, looking around.

Suddenly a hail of arrows rushed from the trees. The manticore swatted them aside with his tail, shooting barbs back at the attackers.

 _Artemis's little hunters._

They appeared a moment later. Two dozen girls appeared, carrying silver bows and arrows, dressed in silver jackets with bronze knives strapped to their waists. The manticore roared and attacked, but the Hunters avoided him easily.

A helicopter appeared out of nowhere, firing bullets at the ground around them. The girls scattered, save one. _Artemis,_ he knew. The goddess mumbled something under her breath, extended a hand, and the contraption exploded into a murder of ravens.

"Permission to fire, my lady?"

The familiar voice stopped Agon in his tracks. He craned his neck. Standing in the snow next to the goddess, bow in hand, was a girl with copper skin, dark hair, and a silver circlet in her hair.

 _No…_

"Permission granted, Zoe," the goddess said.

 _Gods, no…_

The girl with the spear looked over and saw him. "Hey!" she cried, running toward him, spear ready.

Thinking fast, Agon grabbed the children around their shoulders and dissolved into shadow, leaving the cliffside behind.

-o-

"Stay here," Agon commanded the children. They looked too surprised to argue, or even ask where they were.

Storming down the hallways of the palace of Hades, he finally came across the Lord of the Dead as he approached from the other side.

"You're back!" Hades said, increasing his pace. "Did you find them?"

Agon grabbed Hades by the collar of his robe and forced him against the wall. "My sister was there," he said angrily. " _Why was my sister there?_ "

"I don't know what you—"

"Don't lie to me!" Agon said. "Zoe was there with Artemis and her little group of girl scout followers. _Why?_ "

Hades breathed in and out slowly. "She's been lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis for over a millennium."

"Why is she with them? Why isn't she on the mountain?"

"You shouldn't—"

" _ANSWER ME!"_

Hades closed his eyes. "She was banished after allowing a mortal to access the garden."

 _What?_ Agon thought. _No, why would she do that? She had a duty, an obligation to keep the garden protected. She would never have—_ Of course, it was all so simple. The mortal must have tricked her somehow!

"Who was this mortal?"

"…Heracles."

Agon stepped back, affronted. "You mean that arrogant, up-jumped, prissy, selfish, narcissistic murderer tricked my little nightshade into helping him steal from the garden? Why?"

"She loved him," Hades said, "and he abandoned her. After his betrayal, she was exiled by the other Hesperides, left destitute and alone."

"No," Agon said. "They would never do that. Aegle, Erytheia, Hesperia, Arethusa, they would never do such a thing. I taught them—"

"—better? Maybe, son of Atlas, but you have been gone a long time. Years leech at the brain and memories, even those of immortals. As Keeper of the Garden, she betrayed her sacred vow when she let Heracles in."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did, you would seek vengeance against Heracles."

"You're damn right I would!"

"And Zeus would have known of your existence. He would have killed you as easily as squashing a bug. I would not lose my friend to my brother's wrath, Agon. I am sorry, but I did what I had to do."

Agon turned, his back now to Hades. "I need time to myself," he said over his shoulder.

"Of course," said Hades, voice soft.

"Do not try and find me."

He passed by Melinoe in the hall; she meant to call out to him, but when she saw the look on his face, she knew to keep silent. He walked through the garden of Persephone and onto the fields of the Underworld, seeking solitude.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews keep this story alive, don't be afraid to leave one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a warning, there's a reference to sexual activities in the beginning of this chapter. Not so much that it deserves a rating increase, but I just want to warn you all incase some of you want to avoid that sort of thing. If you want to read it, just go past paragraphs two and twelve.

* * *

 **The Keeper**

 **Chapter Three: Charges**

He retuned to the palace hours later, drained. He had spent his time in Asphodel, watching as the wayward spirits wandered back and forth, completely unaware of what they were doing or where they were. _Poor things._

He found Melinoe in her bedchamber. She had barely exchanged a greeting with him before his lips were on hers, pressing her down onto the bed. He made love to her quickly, relishing in the feeling of her and her lips. When it was done she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close as he lay on top of her naked chest.

"Something wrong?" she murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"I saw my sister," was all me said back.

She lifted her head to look down on him. "What?"

He didn't look up at her. "When I went to go get your siblings—"

"Stepsiblings," she corrected.

"Stepsiblings, whatever. Anyway, when I went to get them, the Hunters of Artemis were there, and she was leading them."

"Which one?"

"Zoe, the youngest." He felt a lump in his throat. "She wasn't supposed to be there; she should be on the mountain, in the Garden, playing with her sisters while Ladon watched over them." He stifled a sob. "I never should've left."

"Oh, honey," she cooed, holding him tighter. "Is there anything I can do?"

"There is one thing." Then he kissed her gently. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when he kissed along her neck. She kept her lips on his as they intertwined again, their bodies pressed as close together as possible. She reached up and took hold of one of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Hades came to him an hour later, opening the door silently. "I was afraid you'd be in here."

"You can't make me leave." Melinoe's hand was around his waist, keeping him close. Her chest was pressed against his back and she nuzzled her cheek against the back of his neck.

He sighed. "I suppose not. If I did, she'd only want you more."

"Why are you here, Lord Hades?"

"I have another assignment for you, if you're interested."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not at all."

Another sigh. "Give me a minute."

When he tried to crawl out of bed Melinoe grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?" she asked, still dreary from sleep.

"Your father needs me, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better."

He leaned down and kissed her, then let her return to sleep.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked Hades in the throne room.

"My children will have a great role to play in the war to come; I need you to train them."

"Why can't you or the Furies do it?"

"Because I have an entire realm to run and the Furies would simply scare them. If you were to do it, they would be more accepting and amicable to you."

Yet another sigh. "Where are they?"

-o-

He met Bianca and Nico in the gym. They were standing by the weights in simple black athletic clothes, black swords at their hips.

"Good morning," he said when he approached.

Bianca jumped. "Oh, it's you," she said, voice low.

"How's it been? Finding out everything, I mean."

"It's been…"

"…awesome!" Nico finished, smiling widely.

Bianca shot him an exasperated look. "Sorry about him; he thinks this is some game like his cards. Mythomania or something."

"Mytho _magic_!" he corrected, scowling.

 _He looks just like his father…_ "Hades said he wanted me to train you two. I assume you don't have any formal training?"

"Uh-uh," Bianca said.

Agon nodded, unsurprised. "I figured. One of you, step onto the mat and we can get started."

Bianca stepped onto the large black mat in the center of the room, both hands holding her sword. Agon pulled off his shirt and threw it onto one of the weight racks.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Agon looked down. "Uh, getting ready to help you train."

Bianca was blood-red now. "Well, I mean, okay, but, uh, did you really need to, you know, take your shirt off?"

Agon cocked his head. "I get sweaty when I train, and I don't want my shirt sticking to me or to smell after we're done." He smiled a little. "Don't tell me you've never seen a guy without a shirt before."

"Well, I mean, I have, but it was _Nico_ , so it didn't really count."

"Hey!"

Agon gave an amused smile. "Just keep your eyes on my face, don't look below my neck, got it?"

She swallowed. "Got it. Aaron, right?"

"Agon. Aye-gone. Say it back to me."

"Aye-gone. That right?"

"Mm-hmm." He held his hand out and a long spear appeared in his hand made of Australian Buloke with a tip of stygian iron.* The wood was smooth and supple, and not likely to break if hit with a sword or arrows. He owned a shield of the same material, though he doubted it would be necessary for training.

"You're holding the sword wrong," he said, pointing with his spear.

"What?" Bianca asked, lost.

"That's a common longsword; you only need one hand to hold it."

"But it's heavy," she whined.

"It's as heavy as it needs to be," Agon explained. "If it were any lighter you wouldn't have a sturdy grip and your opponent would be able to knock it away."

"Fine." She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Aren't you going to use a sword?"

He shook his head. "I haven't used a sword in…a long time." _Not since Riptide._ "And not everyone you meet will be using a sword. It would be best to learn how to adapt to other weaponry. Besides, your brother has a sword; when you two train together you will learn how to fight sword on sword."

"Oh, um, okay."

"Ready? Here I come."

He dashed forward, then slid to the side. Bianca turned quickly, but her sword was pushed out of the way by Agon's spear, and she was too slow to avoid his shaft as it hit her in the head. She fell.

"Bianca!" Nico cried.

"OW!" she cried, holding her head. "What was that for?"

"I said I was coming!"

"But you didn't say you were gonna hit me!"

"We're training, I'm not gonna walk you through it. You'll learn better if you get hurt a few times rather than me taking it slow and steady. No pain, no gain, after all."

She pulled herself to her feet. There was a pump forming where he had hit her, and it looked like there were tears in her eyes as well."

 _Maybe I'll go a little slower._ "Feel free to move around as much as necessary, just don't leave the mat. Ready? One, two three."

He charged again. Bianca blocked the first strike, ducked under the shaft, cut up, then snapped back when he sent his spearpoint at her head in a feint attack. Agon jumped, sent the spear at her again, snapped it back, and rolled. She pivoted, keeping him in sight.

"Good, good," he said as he climbed to his feet. "Keep your legs parallel with your shoulders, and angle yourself so you're facing me side-on. There you go. Now you're a smaller target, less weak points. Don't just look at my eyes, look at my feet, my arms, see where I'm going to go before I move."

When he moved again, Bianca slashed at him, but Agon ducked under her blade, put his shaft under her legs and pushed, tripping her.

"You good?" he asked.

She was up a second later, hacking and slashing. Agon dropped his spear and backed away quickly, just barely missing the blade. As he reached the edge of the mat he threw himself sideways, rolling. He scooped up his spear and snapped it at Bianca's stomach as she raised her sword in an overhand strike. He stopped it a centimeter from skewering her.

"Dead," he said, smiling.

She scowled, though he thought he saw amusement in her eyes. "I almost had you."

"I let you almost get me." He leaned on his spear. "But that was good. Give it a few more months, and you _might_ be able to graze me."

She scoffed but smiled.

"Nico," Agon called over his shoulder, "you wanna try?"

"Yeah!"

They spent the rest of the day sparring back and forth, trading off, Bianca then Nico, then back to Bianca again, then Nico. For the last hour or so Agon allowed them to train against each other, pointing out mistakes or hinting at possible maneuvers they could try.

"Good job, guys," Agon said when they were done, all sweaty and bruised. "Here." He tossed them each an ambrosia bar. "Food of the gods, it'll heal almost all your injuries if taken in moderation."

"Thanks!" Nico said, biting down vehemently. Already his bruises were fading.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ugh," Bianca said, though it sounded insincere. "Really?"

Agon nodded. "Yep, though if you don't want to Nico and I can train by ourselves. But by then he might be better than you."

"I'll be here," she said, determined.

Agon smiled. "I'm sure you will."

-o-

The next week was spent training Bianca and Nico, who seemed to take to the sword as though they were born to do so. While still not experts by any means, they were able to hold their own for a short while without getting winded. Sometimes Lord Hades would join them as well, though not for very long. Cerberus enjoyed them as well, and the hellhounds would always whine and sniff at them for table scraps.

The peaceful mood around the castle was broken when Lord Hades called Agon into his throne room one day.

"My lord," Agon said, kneeling before the throne, "you summoned me?"

"Indeed I did," Hades said. "There has been some…troubling news from Olympus."

"Oh?" _What, has Zeus fathered another child and broken his oath…_ again _?_ "What's the problem?"

"Artemis has gone missing."

Agon lurched to his feet. "And Zoe? Where is—"

Hades cut him off with a hand. "She is well, though troubled. That is actually why I have summoned you. She plans on leading a quest to retrieve Artemis and return her to Olympus by the solstice. If Artemis is not there, the Council will do nothing about the coming threat of the Titans. Er, the _other_ Titans."

Agon crossed his arms. "Why should I care if Artemis is returned or not?"

"You should not. Though you do care for your sister, no?"

Agon scowled. "Of course I do, how could you even doubt that?"

"Then that is why you should go. If not for Artemis, then for her. The Titans have taken Artemis and are likely holding her in a secure location. The quest group will likely be heading right into a trap. If you are close at hand, you can protect her from harm."

"And how will I do that? I can't very well show up at…where are they meeting?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Thanks. I can't very well show up at Camp Half-Blood as myself. I very much doubt a Titan would be welcome. Not to mention Zoe would likely never forgive me for leaving." He said the last part in a low whisper.

"Ah, but you already have the answer," said Hades. "The necklace that Hecate gave you will hide your true self until you take it off. All you would have to do is manipulate the Mist a little and I'm sure they'll let you join."

Agon chewed on that. "When will I leave?" he asked after a moment.

"As soon as you are ready."

Agon pulled the necklace out of thin air and fastened it around his neck. "Okay, I'm…Aaron Hennessey, son of Hecate. You'll get her to vouch for me if the need arises, won't you?"

Hades inclined his head. "I will."

"Great," Agon—Aaron—mumbled. "Off to Camp Half-Blood. Woop-dee-freaking-doo-dah."

* * *

* Australian Buloke is the strongest wood in the world, so I figured it would be useful when fighting things like monsters and Titans who use mystical metals like celestial bronze.

A/N: I've set up a poll on my profile for which story I should write next. Since this story will be on the shorter side (only about ten-fifteen chapters), I want to know which story idea you guys would be interested in me writing about. A few plot details might be changed depending on how I think the story could be better, but it shouldn't vary too much from the description given on the poll.

Thanks for reading, leave lots of reviews, and have a wonderful day.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter Four: Deception**

Camp Half-Blood was covered in a thin blanket of snow, its cabins and Big House decorated Christmas lights and other festive decorations. A nearby nymph was shaking snow off of her frozen leaves. She spared Agon—no, Aaron, he reminded himself—a smile and went back to her work.

The lights of the Big House basement were on, so Aaron went there first. The living room was empty, so he opened the cellar door and walked down the stairs quietly.

"He cannot," some said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

Aaron stopped cold. That was the voice of Zoe, the sister he'd left behind. He wondered what she looked like. That time on the cliff had been a haze of battle and hurried words; he could hardly remember the finer details of her appearance. And before that…

Before that she'd been a bubbly little girl who barely reached his waist. She would always ask him for a piggy-back ride. "Higher, Agon, higher," she'd say, giggling. He'd lift her up higher onto his shoulders and increase his speed to a full sprint, so she was a giggling mess after a minute. "Look at you, you're a bird!" he'd shout, and she would spread her hands out like wings and soar while the others laughed and watched before demanding a ride for themselves.

He moved down the stairs quietly. A dozen teens were gathered around a ping-pong table, talking. A man in a wheel chair and the god—he was surely a god—Dionysus lounged nearby, listening. Aaron would have taken in their appearance, but he only had eyes for the girl in the silver jacket.

Tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful: she had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess. She had their father's regal expression, and his determined eyes.

 _Oh, Zoe…_ he thought. _I never should have left._ Then another thought came to him. One much more cold and hateful. _You never should have left, either. I gave you a duty to watch the Garden, to keep our sisters safe—you swore a vow, you had a duty. Why would you trade that?_

"You traveled here with me," someone reminded her. A boy with black hair and gray eyes, he could only be Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Hades had been wroth whenever his name was mentioned, even though he _had_ helped return the Helm of Darkness.

"That was a short-term emergency," Zoe was saying, "and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" he demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"I have to go. I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

The Jackson boy blushed. "No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go!"

Nobody said or did anything to help him. Percy Jackson looked down in defeat.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male—who are thee?"

Everyone looked back at Aaron, suddenly aware of his presence.

Chiron started to rise. "Who are"—a swirl of green mist twinkled in his eyes, and he sat back down—"Ah, Aaron," he said calmly, "good to see you. Is there something you need?"

Aaron looked around the room. Nobody seemed to question his sudden appearance, or call out Chiron for being mistaken, so he assumed Hecate's magic had worked on them as well. When a tall black boy with arms the size of tree trunks gave a friendly wave, he knew he was safe. _Thank you, Hecate,_ he thought.

"I was wondering if I could join the quest? Save Artemis and Annabeth and all that; woo-hoo," he muttered. Agon had been dutiful and straight-faced—he decided that Aaron would be more laid-back and smiley.

"Absolutely not," Zoe Nightshade said. "I'll not travel with any male heroes."

"But he's more than qualified," defended a girl with black hair and a punk jacket. "He can track people using the Mist."

"Indeed," Chiron said. "Aaron here is the most gifted son of Hecate we've seen in centuries. If anyone can track Lady Artemis's signature, it's him."

Smiling, Aaron shrugged. "C'mon, Zo-Zo, what's the harm I could possibly do?"

Zoe turned beat-red. "Do not _call me that_!" she said. Zo-Zo had been the name Agon had called her when she was little. "I refuse to bring this… _boy_ with me."

"You don't have a choice," said a girl with pretty makeup. "You need one more person to complete the quest. Aaron is more than qualified, and you'd be stupid not to take him."

Zoe was seething. "You will not speak to me that way," she said murderously, but when she saw Chiron was serious, her face fell a little. "Very well," she said, teeth grinding. "I will take thee, but thee will not speak to me or my Hunters."

Aaron held his hands up. "Whatever floats your boat."

-o-

The next morning they had all gathered in front of the van, ready to go. The sun had not risen, but they were all wide awake. When Zoe came over alone, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, said, "Where's the other one?"

Zoe gave her a sharp look. "The Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin sprayed centaur's blood all over the inside of the T-shirt they gave to her. She will be bedridden for weeks and unable to join us."

"Oh, that's a shame." She didn't sound very sad.

Zoe ground her teeth together. "If thee were not a part of this quest…"

"Uh, guys?" Grover the satyr said. "Can we not, please?"

"I agree," Aaron said. "We should not fight amongst ourselves yet. Besides, wasn't this a line of the prophecy?"

"'One shall be lost in the land without rain,'" Grover said, trembling. "Mm-hmm. One down…"

"…four to go," Thalia said.

The van's horn honked.

Aaron smiled. "Well, with that cheery thought, let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Next one will be longer, I promise. Remember, reviews keep this story alive.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

a311243549: Would it be possible for us to get some Zoe POVs?

Right now I have no plans for a Zoe POV, but if enough people want it I might be able to do a few flashback sequences from Young!Zoe's point of view, let me know in a review or PM.

* * *

 **The Keeper**

 **Chapter Five: Journey to the West**

The traffic through New York was bad, though Agon didn't really mind. Zoe was driving with Thalia in the front, so he got to watch her from his seat behind her.

 _She's so big,_ he thought. She was probably a head shorter than him in his natural state; he wondered if their sisters had gotten any taller as well. _She shouldn't be here,_ he told himself in his head. _She should be on the mountain with Ladon and the others; she should be doing a duty. She's an oath-breaker._ He stared out the window at the slow-moving cars and the dark clouds that hung over them like an omen. For a second he thought he saw a dark shape moving up there, but then it was gone. _Though no more than I am,_ he thought miserably. _I never should have left. I should have taken them with me, at least._

"Hey, you alright?" the satyr—Grover, his name was—asked.

"Hmm?"

"You've been glaring out the window for the last few minutes."

Agon shrugged and smiled. "I'm fine, dude." He shot a glance at the back of Zoe's head. "Actually, I was thinking…Artemis is supposed to be super strong, right?"

Grover looked at Zoe's head nervously. Agon noticed that she had tipped her head to the side ever so slightly to hear their conversation better. Thalia was still flicking through radio stations, searching for something by whatever punk bands she liked. "Uh, yeah."

"Well—and I'm just thinking out loud here—how exactly was it that she got caught?"

"Umm…"

Agon looked at Zoe's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Maybe she isn't as great as she thinks."

Zoe's knuckles tightened until they were white. "While you are on this quest," she said, voice low, "thee will not insult my lady."

"Or what?" Agon said. "I'm not wrong; if Artemis was so powerful, she wouldn't have been taken."

"If thee believes that, why did thee volunteer to take this quest?"

 _To keep you safe, and because Lord Hades ordered it._ "Because without Artemis, the Titans have an edge against Olympus." _Though would that truly be so bad?_ Some voice within him asked. _Why should you care? They took your home, your family, forced you to live in exile—they don't deserve to rule._

 _Hades was kind to me,_ he thought.

 _Hades is no true Olympian,_ the voice said back. _Why should he care if Zeus fell?_

"So, Aaron," Thalia said, "any ideas where Artemis might have gone?"

"Let's find out," the Titan said. He concentrated for a moment; green mist swirled about his fingers. Agon spoke a small incantation and he felt the Mist form a trail in the direction of the goddess's scent. "Turn here," he said. The rest of the ride was spent giving Zoe directions about where to go. Every once and a while that dark shape would appear once in a while, then vanish deeper into the clouds; Agon made a mental note to keep track of the sky.

The trail led to the Natural History Museum, where several dozen tourists were entering and exiting the building in hordes.

"Really?" Thalia asked. "Artemis would come here?"

"Maybe she was just cutting through," Grover supplied, "though I can feel her too. She was definitely here."

"'Course she was," Agon said. "I'm never wrong."

Zoe scoffed but walked toward the entrances. Agon and the rest followed along. For several minutes they followed Agon as he pointed out where to go. "Over here," he'd say sometimes; others it would be "This way," or "Down here," but still they didn't come upon Artemis.

They were just passing an Apollo space capsule when a figure darted out from behind a corner and knocked Thalia into the capsule. Zoe drew her bow and nocked an arrow; Agon summoned his spear; Grover yelped and jumped back.

"You!" Zoe said. Then Agon saw who it was—Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon—and lowered his spear. Zoe was less inclined to lower her weapon.

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," Percy Jackson said, trying to catch his breath. "He's here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"

Everyone else was quickly told them everything: Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and ally of Kronos, was in the museum, along with a man Percy called the "General." Both Agon and Zoe paled at that.

 _How?_ the Titan demanded. _How could Father have escaped? The only way for him to do so would be if…oh, no._ Suddenly it made sense why Artemis was missing. _He must have taken her captive to free himself, and now that he's free…_ The thought made him shudder.

"The General is here?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors—"

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve," Percy said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster."

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"But if the General is here—" Agon said, but Zoe cut him off.

"It cannot be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," he told her.

Zoe took a deep breath, almost like she was steadying herself. Agon knew the feeling; if they had to deal with the Titan general Atlas…

 _No,_ Agon told himself, _it will not be a problem—I trained with Father when I was a boy; I fought Zeus to a standstill; I've practiced with Lord Hades and the Furies and Cerberus…if it comes down to it, I can hold him off._

Agon could fend off his father, true, but _Aaron_? In order to fight with his full power he'd have to reveal himself, and if that should happen…

If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," Zoe said trembling slightly, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," Percy said.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoe. Then everyone froze, Agon heard a growl so loud he thought one of the rocket engines was starting up.

Below them, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. _No way…_

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud it parted Agon's hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

They scattered as one. Zoe scrambled up the capsule, firing silver arrows that broke the second they hit the big cat's flank. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled. "ROOOAAAR!"

"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"

The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire. Thalia almost seemed to be victorious, but then the lion crouched, its muscles tensing. Agon knew at once what was about to happen. _It's going to pounce!_ he thought with dawning horror.

Just as the cat dove, he lunged at it, knocking it off course and into a wooden display for pamphlets and headphones. The lion roared and flailed, but Agon rolled away, untouched. Just as he regained his footing, a massive claw lunged forward and raked him across the stomach in three shallow cuts.

Agon gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach; the blood came out warm and red, not golden as ichor is supposed to be. The lion raised another claw, but then a sword hit it in the side, bouncing uselessly off. The cat roared and spun before chasing after its newest target: Percy Jackson.

 _I'm dying,_ Agon thought as the pained flared up. _He cut me open and I'm dying._

"Aaron!" Grover yelled, running over to him. "Here, here." He pressed a golden bar of ambrosia into his mouth and helped him chew. Another minute later and the scars were fading and the pain had dulled to a light tingle.

"There," Grover said, obviously relieved. "You're okay."

"C'mon, Harry Potter," Thalia said, though Agon had no idea what a "Harry Potter" was, "Zoe and Percy need our help."

Agon rubbed his head. "Where are—?"

"Zoe, the mouth!" Percy yelled from a floor below them.

"Over there," Thalia replied rhetorically.

The lion was perched on a large spacecraft positioned above a large metallic globe. Percy was in mid-roll when Agon and the others reached the railing. The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself on the spacecraft, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped. As the display swung down like a pendulum, the lion leaped off onto the model earth's North Pole.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Clear the area!"

Groups of kids were running around screaming. Grover tried to corral them away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from him, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded them both, trying to decide which of us to kill first.

Zoe was trying to get a good angle with her bow, but the lion was moving around so much she had to keep moving to get a good angle. With a grunt, Agon jumped down to join the other two. _If I were a Titan I could crush this pussycat with my hands, but as a mortal…_

"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled from the top of the globe.

"Thalia, Aaron," Percy said, "keep it occupied."

They nodded grimly.

"Hi-yah!" Thalia pointed her spear and a spidery arc of blue electricity shot out, zapping the lion in the tail.

"ROOOOOOOAR!" The lion turned and pounced. Thalia rolled out of its way, holding up Aegis to keep the monster at bay, and Percy ran for the gift shop.

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled.

Thalia turned to see her cousin flee, and the monster pounced at that moment. Agon raised his spear and dove in front of the daughter of Zeus, grimacing when the monster stuck its heavy claws into it, though luckily the metal didn't break. Agon sent his spear at the monster, then flicked it back when the large claws swiped at the spearhead.

Zoe was still above them, raining arrows. Grover was corralling a group of grade-schoolers away from the scene, and the lion was keeping its mouth inconveniently closed. Thalia threw herself back as a claw nearly cut her in half.

The lion roared and swatted her like a cat toy, sending her flying into the side of a Titan rocket. Her head hit the metal and she slid to the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Percy Jackson, throwing his sword like a dagger at the beast. The blade bounced harmlessly off the beast's side, but it was enough to get its attention.

Percy charged, and as the lion did the same, running at each other. Just as the lion was on him, he threw a tiny silver package into its mouth. The lion stumbled and began to choke. "Zoe, get ready!" he yelled.

People were still screaming as Grover the satyr played another tune on his pipes. The lion managed to swallow whatever Percy had thrown at it and turned to him and made the mistake of roaring. Percy got another four packets in before he yelled, "Now!"

Immediately, arrows pierced the lion's maw—two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.

Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on. Grover knelt at Thalia's side and helped her up. She seemed okay, just a little dazed. Zoe dropped from the balcony and landed next to Agon and Percy.

Zoe eyed him cautiously. "That was… an interesting strategy."

"Hey, it worked."

She didn't argue.

The lion seemed to be melting, the way dead monsters do sometimes, until there was nothing left but its glittering fur coat, and even that seemed to be shrinking to the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"Take it," Zoe told him.

He stared at her. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," she told him. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it."

She shook her head, almost smiling. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." _Well I'll be, she does still have a heart in there._ He had begun to wonder if there was anything but bitterness in her.

He picked it up and watched as it transformed into a brown duster. "Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

Said security wasn't rushing onto the scene to place them under arrest (not that they could), but were instead scrambling in all directions except ours, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.

"You did that?" Percy asked Grover.

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds." Agon nodded. Hades had always hated Barry Manilow's music, though Persephone thought it was heavenly; it had been an unending source of exasperation between the two of them.

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."

Outside the museum, through large glass windows, Agon could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. _Father's skeleton warriors._

"Go," Percy said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

He stared at her. "But, you said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

Agon gave a confident smile. "Welcome to the party."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, leave lots of reviews.

For any guest readers, I've created a poll to determine which story I write once this one is done in about ten chapters. Since you can't access the vote and a few people have said they can't vote on their mobile devices, I'll leave the choices below. Leave your vote(s) in a review and I'll announce the winner at the end of the last chapter.

Here they are:

The Eldest Olympian: Upon hearing word of a prophecy which states a son of Kronos will overthrow his reign as king of the Titans, Rhea spirits her eldest son Ureus away before any harm can come to him. But as Kronos dives deeper and deeper into insanity, Zeus and Ureus work to free their trapped siblings and usurp their mad father in the First Titan War. Edit. Del

The Outcast: When a son of Zeus by the Titan Metis is born, he is cast into the deepest parts of Erebus by his father, fearful that he might one day overthrow him. But when Kronos threatens to rise again, the shackles that bind Meraxes are cast off, and he joins their cause in an attempt to overthrow the man who caused him centuries of pain and torment, and the sister who let it happen.

The Twin of Love: Aphrodite was not the only one to emerge from the scattered remains of Ouranos. Her brother, Meleus, god of hate and destruction, appeared with her. While shunned by Olympus, Meleus fights to control the destructive urges and bloodlust within him, but as the Trojan War begins, that quickly becomes a task worthy of a god.

The Sea Queen: After being taken captive by slavers off the coast of Cuba, Diana Rookwood, daughter of Poseidon, must fight for her life to stay safe and avenge the deaths of her family at the hands of the villainous Enrique Rodriguez and his band of privateers and pillagers. But along the way she soon finds her calling in the Golden Age of Piracy, and begins to earn a name for herself to rival even that of the famous Blackbeard.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter Six: One-on-One Time**

A sleek black military helicopter was approaching as they crossed the Potomac. There were guns mounted on the side, and Agon could see at lease four men, not counting the pilot, with machine guns at the ready.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We have to ditch it."

Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Percy said. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?"

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for? Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D.C. traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?" But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm. _I could destroy them with a snap of my fingers,_ Agon though bitterly, _but Hades is keeping me on a short leash._

Instead, he pointed and said, "Over there, that parking lot."

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," he said, giving her a look. "There's an old subway entrance near there; we can use it to go someplace safe."

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. Agon opened the van door and jumped out, the others not far behind him. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

They bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking around for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. The helicopter was still circling when the train came above ground, but it didn't pursue.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Aaron, thinking of the subway."

Agon shrugged. "No big deal. I came down here once when I was—"

"—living here with your dad, right?" Percy said.

Agon frowned. He had intended to say "when I was younger," but he supposed this false memory of theirs was just as believable. In truth, he had come upon this place when a rogue spirit managed to wander away from Charon's studio and walk halfway back to his home in Massachusetts. Hades had been furious, to say the least; he forced Agon to routinely check in on the old watchman and had cut his salary by twenty percent. "Yeah," he said, "when I was living with my dad."

Percy winced. "Sorry, didn't mean to—" Thalia swatted him with her elbow, but Agon held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "it's fine."

Just then they heard the _woof-woof-woof_ of helicopter blades; they were still being followed.

"We need to change trains," Percy said.

Agon liked the sound of that. "Next station," he said.

They spent the next half an hour evading the helicopter by switching trains twice more and doubling back through the stations. Unfortunately, when they finally got off the train were at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow. It seemed much colder here.

They wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. He must've thought they looked like garbage, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," Percy corrected, glancing at the homeless man.

Agon squinted at the man. _He is not a mortal,_ he thought, _yet he is no monster. Could he be a god? Though what god would help us out here?_

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's…convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of them was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him.

-o-

Agon picked out a sleek black Mercedes with red decals running down the side and over the hood. Hades had one that was very similar, though he had a skull on the front and fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror. He and Persephone like to take it out from time to time to, "paint the town red," whatever that meant. All he knew was that that meant he and Melinoe got to spend some much-needed _quality time_ together.

Agon smiled. He missed Melinoe, the way she smiled whenever she saw him; he missed having tea with Persephone and watching mortal sports games with Hades, no matter how angry he got whenever the Dodgers lost; he missed playing fetch with Cerberus; he missed his mother of all things, her little visits, or how she'd bake cookies for him on his birthday. _Maybe I'll give her a call when this is over with._

There was a knocking sound at the passenger-side door, and when it swung open, Zoe was standing there. _She looks just like Arethusa,_ he thought for a moment.

"May I join thee?" she asked.

Agon nodded and said, "Feel free."

"Thank you," she said, closing the door.

Agon inclined his head. "No problem. Where are the others?"

"Thalia and the boy are in a dark Mercedes while the satyr plays make-believe in a red Lamborghini."

Agon had to laugh at that mental image. _You used to play make-believe too. What happened to that sweet girl who used to pick flowers and braid hair?_ That girl was gone now, and the one who stood in her place was something else. _An oath-breaker, with no honor left to her name._ Agon shook his head. _No,_ he thought. _She is still our sister and deserves the benefit of the doubt._

"Can I help you, Zoe Nightshade?"

She stared out the front of the car, arms crossed. "What thee said about Artemis back in the van…"

Agon sighed. "I'm sorry if you disagree, but—"

"I don't disagree," she cut in.

Agon's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

She sighed. "I will not pretend to agree with all of Lady Artemis's decisions; she should have taken the Hunters with her, if only the experienced ones like—"

"—you?"

She stared out the windshield for a long time. "Yes, me," she said quietly. "I told her as much before she departed. She was…rather displeased, though I could sense she wished I were there as well." She shook her head. "Regardless of what I believe or not, I must still rescue my lady, so I kindly ask that thee not question my choice in loyalty or doubt the one who has saved my life on many an occasion."

Agon thought long. He had no love for the Olympians, though he did love his sister, no matter how treacherous her past. "Sorry," he said quietly, almost a whisper. "I was out of line. You have a duty to your goddess as her second-in-command; I shouldn't call that into question."

"Duty…" Zoe whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," she said. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"San Francisco," he said. "That's where Artemis's scent is."

Agon couldn't tell what was darker—the car's shadows or Zoe's face.

"That," she said, "does not bode well."

Agon shook his head. "No it does not."

When the flame of Western Civilization shifted to the United States, the Garden of the Hesperides had done so as well. As luck should have it, Mount Othrys had formed just outside of the Garden, and Atlas with it.

One way or another, both Agon and Zoe were going home.

"Duty…" Zoe murmured again. "I had a duty once. Before Artemis, before the Hunters."

"Did you?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Agon knew all about Zoe's duty; Aaron, however, did not. "Want to talk about it?"

For a moment he though she would refuse, but then she closed her eyes and said, "I had a duty to protect my home, given to me by my brother Agon."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Zoe nodded, tears glinting in her eyes. "Once…very long ago. He was a brave man—honorable, devoted, courageous. Qualities your kind seems to lack in recent centuries."

Agon's jaw tightened. If she was coming here to insult him, she could very well leave.

"But he was also sad. I could see it in him whenever he stood guard over our home. A certain melancholy that seemed to form a barrier between him and those close to him."

Agon frowned. _Am I really so bitter and sad?_

"You remind me very much of him, Aaron. Even your names are similar."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"He was good, and we loved him. But then a bad man came and threatened us, threatened our home, and my brother made a choice—family, or duty. He chose family, and left."

"If he was choosing family," Agon said, "he would've stayed. He would've protected you. That's what he should have done."

Zoe shook her head. "If he had done that, we would have been put in danger. It took me many years, but I finally understood why he had to run. I loved him even more for that. But before he left, he gave me his duty: protect our home as its Keeper, and ensure nobody hurt us."

"What happened?"

"A bad man came again, son to the first one. He was charming, and handsome, and courageous. So much like my brother. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He tricked me into betraying my family, betraying my duty, and then he abandoned me. I was forced to flee, though unlike my brother, I fled for selfish reasons, in shame and disgrace. I gave that bad man the sword my brother had given me, and now that boy in the Mercedes holds it."

Agon's eyes shot up. _He has our sword?_ he wanted to ask, but then he would be exposed.

"I was eventually found by Artemis and recruited into the Hunters. I know my brother is looking down on me from wherever he is, and I feel sick knowing that I failed him. I only hope to find him one day, to look on him again and ask for his forgiveness."

Agon looked over and saw that a tear was running down her cheek. He wiped it away with a finger. "If your brother could see you now," he said, "I'm sure he'd understand why you did what you did, and even though he'd be angry, he'd forgive you, because you're family."

Zoe sniffed. "Truly?"

Agon smiled. "I'm certain."

Then Zoe's lips twisted downward in a scowl. "Well what do you know?" she asked angrily, opening the car door and stepping out. Before Agon could protest or explain, she slammed the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, leave lots of reviews, and vote on the poll. Remember, if you guys are interested in flashbacks of young Agon and Zoe and the other Hesperides, let me know in a review.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

a311243549: Are you SURE we can't get any Zoë POV?

That all depends on you guys. If you want either a Young!Zoe or Current!Zoe POV chapter I need you guys to tell me, because at the moment I have no plans for a Zoe POV, though I'd be happy to accommodate if it's what you guys want.

A/N: Quick note here, constructive criticism is _more_ than welcome, so long as you guys aren't cruel about it or nitpicky about every little mistake I make. I'm still learning to be a good writer, and I truly do appreciate feedback if it's in the name of helping me improve (though the occasional ego boost doesn't hurt either). Please, don't be afraid to offer suggestions on how I can improve either in a review or a PM.

Okay, before we begin I just want to let you know there's a small hint to the next story I'm going to write. I won't tell you where it is, but if any of you want to guess feel free to, and I might even confirm it if you pick the right one. There's still time, so don't hesitate to vote on the poll or leave your answer in a review.

Okay, long-ass intro aside, let's begin.

* * *

 **The Keeper**

 **Chapter Seven: A Giant Boar Attacks**

Hades drummed his fingers against the armrests of his throne, brow furrowed.

"This is troubling," he said. "You're certain that Atlas means to use Artemis to take his place as holder of the sky?"

"Quite certain, my lord," Agon said, hands behind his back. He was in his true form, not that… _other_ appearance _._ "In fact, I would not be surprised if he has already put Artemis in his place."

"Oh?" Hades leaned forward. "And what makes you say that?"

Agon quickly brought the lord of the dead up to speed. When he was done, Hades scowled.

"Atlas free…that does not bode well for anyone."

"Indeed not, my lord."

Hades studied him. "What are you thinking, Agon?"

"M-My lord?"

"You aren't thinking of defecting, are you?"

Agon was aghast. "How dare you! I have been nothing but faithful to you my entire life, ever since you rescued me. I am your man, no matter what."

"Yes, but you were once your father's man as well, were you not?"

Agon's hands balled into fists. "You will watch your tongue, _boy._ "

Black fire danced in Hades' eyes. He rose to his full height, ghosts screaming and swirling within his dark robes. "You dare speak to me that way?" he said, voice as soft as the wind.

"I do—if you would question my loyalty, then I should question your seniority. I watched from the sidelines as every one of my family members were imprisoned by you and your brothers and sister. My father—imprisoned; my uncles—thrown into Tartarus; my king—cut into bloody pieces by his own son. Yet despite it all I stood back and did nothing—because I swore a vow to watch over the Garden. Just as I swore a vow to obey you, Lord Hades. Have I not proven myself to you over and over again? Have I done some great wrong to call my loyalty into question? I am loyal to one thing above you—my family. And I do not mean the Titans or even my father; I mean my sisters, whose names I remember even now, all these millennia later—Arethusa, Erytheia, Aegle, Hesperia, and Zoe, who is the chief attendant to one of the Twelve, and who is actively working against the Titans as we speak. Do not question my devotion, Lord Hades, I will not hear it."

There was a long pause before Hades sighed and sat back down, massaging his temple. "Yes, of course. Please, forgive me, my friend. You have been the most loyal of my attendants. I was simply being cautious."

Agon was still furious, but he could sympathize with Hades' logic. Instead of a snarky response or a harsh jape, he said, "As you should be, my lord. These are troubled times, and the future of our entire world rests on the shoulders of a fifteen-year-old girl.* Forgive me, my mind has been elsewhere on this assignment; I should not be surprised."

Hades looked at him. "You wish to reveal yourself to your sister, do you not?"

Agon sighed. "I do, my lord, I truly do. Surely Lord Zeus would not object to me protecting his daughter—daughter _s_ if one counts Artemis. I do not see a reason to conceal myself any longer."

"You forget, Agon, it is not just you we must deceive, but the Fates as well. An immortal cannot join a quest unless specifically asked. Aaron was invited, not Agon. Besides, how would Olympus react to a Titan staying so close to _two_ of my brothers' children? I fear that Zeus's paranoia outweighs his logic; a flaw that will one day cause his downfall, I am sure."

Agon nodded, feeling defeated. Hopefully once this was over he'd be able to reveal himself, though the only question would be whether or not Zoe would feel betrayed about hiding.

"My lord?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Hades said.

"When the Neiman lion attacked me, my blood was red, and I felt like I was actually dying. Why is that?"

"A part of your enchantment," Hades explained. "You must appear mortal at all times, so you can't very well be bleeding ichor, can you?"

"Well, no."

"And you must also feel mortal as well, which was why you couldn't heal yourself or make the pain go away. Rest easy, Agon, you are not _actually_ mortal, so you have no fear of dying."

Agon managed a smile. "Good. Thank you, my lord."

Hades inclined his head. "Of course."

"Say hello to Nico and Bianca for me?"

Hades smiled. "They miss you greatly."

"And I miss them. Make sure they're keeping up with their training."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that—my Furies have taken over your role."

Agon laughed. "Then I don't envy Alecto."

"I'll give your regards to Melinoe as well."

"Thank you, Hades."

"You're quite welcome, old friend." The dream began to dissolve, and Hades' face disappeared in an oily black fog.

-o-

Percy was fast asleep in the back seat of Grover's Lambo, so Agon slipped into the passenger seat. "Hey. You mind?"

Grover nodded. "Nah. You want some crackers?"

"Uh, sure."

Grover pulled some saltines out of his pocket and passed a few to Agon. A few were a little smooshed, but he didn't mind; it was good to eat something, if only to take his mind off things.

"I saw you and Zoe talking," Grover said.

Agon winced. "Yeah."

"She looked angry."

"She…was."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Agon hesitated. "No. But thank you."

Grover shrugged. "Don't mention it. If it was anything important, you can always talk to either me, Percy, or Thalia."

Agon smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." There was a long pause. "How's the tracking spell going?"

Grover held his hands up. "I've lost the scent. But I still have a few acorns left, so we should be able to pick it back up again when we stop."

"Good. My Mist tracking skills aren't as good as you might think."

Grover swallowed nervously. "Yeah?"

Agon nodded. "Like, I know where we're going, like, the general area, but not the specific location," he lied. _I can't exactly tell him_ everything, _can I?_ "Artemis's trail ends in California—Los Angeles or San Francisco, if I were to hazard a guess, but those aren't exactly small places, you know?"

Grover winced. "I hope it's San Francisco; I have bad memories of LA."

"Oh yeah, you and Percy went to the Underworld through there, right?" _And Charon just let them through; Hades had his hide for that._

He nodded. "Yeah—rescue Percy's mom, bring Zeus's Master Bolt back, but…" He shuddered. "Never again, man, never again."

After a while he said, "Annabeth was there too."

Agon chewed the inside of his cheek. "We'll find her, Grover," he said, putting a hand on the satyr's shoulder, "and Artemis too."

He let out a sigh. "I hope so. I was her protector when she first got to Camp, you know that?"

"Were you? I was…unaware of that."

He nodded. "She and Thalia and this boy Luke were all alone together. Luckily I managed to find them, but…Thalia…she died. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Agon said. "Thalia probably knew what she was doing. I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

"Still," he said, "I should have been the one to give my life, not her."

It had been a hard day, all those years ago. Hades had been wroth with Zeus for siring another child after he'd killed Maria di Angelo—Nico and Bianca's mother—in an attempt to kill the children. In retaliation he'd sent all the monsters of Tartarus after them—the Furies, hellhounds, you name it. He'd nearly sent Agon as well, but somebody needed to keep the Underworld secure in place of the Furies. If he had sent the Titan instead…it would be very unlikely they would have survived.

"And then Luke," Grover said, voice trembling, "he…he joined the Titans a few years ago—poisoned Thalia's tree, but you knew that."

In truth, he hadn't. Aaron would have known that, but Agon was a different person than him.

"Look, Grover, you can't blame yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. Trust me on that. There's a reason why the Fates are a thing—to remind everyone that sometimes things need to happen. Thalia was destined to die and come back, Luke was destined to betray Olympus, and Annabeth was supposed to be captured." He raised his hands. "I don't claim to understand or even like the Fates, but I do know they work—"

"—in mysterious ways," Grover finished. He smiled. "Thanks, Aaron."

Agon smiled back. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure this'll be ending soon, so I'm gonna go get some rest before the inevitable shitstorm hits."

He laughed. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

Agon opened the door, smiling. "See you."

-o-

They'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny. The entire walk, Agon could feel Zoe's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

They stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Aaron, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

After agreeing to meet back in front of the store in less than twenty minutes, the three walked toward the small grocery store. Inside, they found out a few valuable things about Cloudcroft: there wasn't enough snow for skiing, the grocery store sold rubber rats for a dollar each, and there was no easy way in or out of town unless you had your own car.

"You could call for a taxi from Alamogordo," the clerk said doubtfully. "That's down at the bottom of the mountains, but it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred dollars."

Percy thanked him and bought a small rat, then led Thalia and Agon outside.

"Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said—"

"I know," she told Percy. "I'm checking anyway."

They let her go. Agon got the sinking feeling that something had happened between the two earlier.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked.

Agon looked around. "You talking to me?"

"No, the other kid here with me."

Agon punched him playfully. "Whatever, wise guy. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Zoe looking at you pretty hard back there."

"Oh…"

He cocked his head. "Everything okay between you two?"

"We…had a discussion last night."

He nodded approvingly. "That's good. What'd you talk about?"

Agon shrugged. "She didn't approve of how I spoke about Lady Artemis earlier—before you got here," he clarified when Percy looked confused.

"Oh. Anything else?"

Agon chewed his lip. "She mentioned her brother."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know she had a brother."

Agon nodded. "Long ago—guy's name was Agon, apparently, and he was a pretty good dude; well, by Zoe standards, anyway."

Percy snorted. "So, he wasn't some sexist, misogynistic guy who held women down?"

Agon forced a chuckle. _That's my sister you're talking about._ "I guess not."

"So why'd she get so mad? Does she hate her brother or something?"

"I don't know," he said. "He left her when she was young, and she hasn't seen him since. Though she did seem to love him, even now." _Let us hope it stays that way once this is all over with._

"Well, that's good," Percy said. "So why'd she get angry with you?"

Agon held his hands up. "I couldn't tell you."

They spent the rest of their time making idle chatter about nothing important. Grover and Zoe arrived with their refreshments, though Zoe shoved the hot chocolate at Agon so hard it nearly spilled. Percy munched on a blueberry muffin, watching in amusement. Grover was chewing on his muffin's wrapper.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze.

A warm breeze fluttered by, fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else—almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning. Agon recognized it almost anywhere—the sound of the wild.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away—a flock of tiny doves. Percy's rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees—real fur, real whiskers. Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. They quickly gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," Percy said. "He collapsed."

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

-o-

The group made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

They drew their handguns.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bored right into Percy.

He drew Riptide. _My sword,_ Agon thought. _It looked almost completely unchanged._ He considered talking it, to run his fingers along the bronze, as he used to do so many centuries ago. _Together again, my old friend._

Agon summoned his spear; Zoe readied her bow; Grover swooned and nearly fell over.

"Back up," Thalia said.

They started to—but then there was a rustling of branches. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind them. They were surrounded. Agon wondered where the other skeletons were. Then one of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it.

Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. Suddenly he understood what was going on. The skeletons had split up to look for them. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon they'd have a full party on our hands.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild."

 _Gift from the Wild? He cannot mean…_

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed," said Zoe.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

The wind blew again.

Percy charged. The first skeleton fired, but Percy deflected the bullet with his sword and cut it in half. The body began to repair itself, but Percy cut off its hand and kicked the gun away. Then two more skeletons shot him in the back.

Luckily the Neiman lion's hide deflected them.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed.

He landed face-down in the snow with a groan. Thalia charged the second skeleton. Zoe and started firing arrows at the third. Agon charged the fourth, spear in hand. Grover stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them. There was a crashing sound in the forest to our left, like a bulldozer. Maybe the skeletons' reinforcements were arriving.

Agon's spear was level with the skeleton's heart. _Stygian iron can kill anything of the Underworld,_ he recalled Hades saying when he'd received it. _Monsters, wayward spirits, ghosts, you name it, it can kill it._

 _Let us hope it can kill these,_ he thought. He dodged a police baton and impaled the creature in its chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

Agon held up the spear. "Stygian iron spear; gift from Mommy Dearest. It can kill anything from the Underworld."

"Then get to it!"

Agon was quick enough to kill the second skeleton, though the other two were more cautious. They kept the group at baton's length, just out of reach.

"Plan?" I said as we retreated.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig Agon'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

Then the pig turned on them.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it.'"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" Percy said. "Scatter!"

We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"So how is that a blessing?" Agon asked.

It seemed a fair question, but the pig was offended and charged him. He rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Agon ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and Percy won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on them, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of his relatives. The boar charged them. They ran up the hill, dodging around trees and bushes. The boar had to plow through them, buying plenty of time for the two.

Agon, Grover, and Zoe began to chase after them. After a few minutes of searching through the broken branches and tussled snow, Grover called out, "Hellooooo?"

"Down here!" Percy shouted.

They met with Thalia and Percy a few moments later, watching as the large boar struggled in a snowbank. _Very impressive,_ Agon thought.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She looked like she'd just lost a fight with a Christmas tree. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said. "Like… pig cowboys."

Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?"

Grover didn't seem to hear him. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great." She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us.

Zoe and Agon walked toward the boar.

"Wait a second," Percy called. "Do you two know what Grover is talking about—this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong…I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

They all climbed aboard the boar. The large animal squealed and reared, nearly throwing them all. Grover played a small tune, and the boar took off.

Agon put a hand around Zoe's waist. She glanced back, but didn't tell him to unhand her. They were heading west. Heading home.

 _Here we come, Father._

* * *

* Since Thalia has not joined the Hunters of Artemis yet, everyone assumes _she'll_ be the child of the Great Prophecy, not Percy.

A/N: Thanks for reading, leave lots of reviews. Please don't forget to vote on the poll, there's still time left.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter Eight: A God Gives Out Tacos**

After a few hours of riding, the boar stopped by a large creek and began to slurp up the muddy water. As the hours ticked by the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until they were running across the desert. The sun was dipping toward the horizon as the large pig munched on cactus plants.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

They all silently slipped off the backside of the animal as it tore into another cactus. Agon winced when his feet touched the ground. _My thighs and bottom are probably more purple than violet's,_ he though as he limped awkwardly away. Everyone else seemed to also have saddle-sores, and Percy let out a sob when he lost his footing and landed on his rear.

"You okay?" Agon asked, reaching out a hand to lift him up.

Percy shook his head. "I just wanna get out of here."

Agon nodded. "As do I." He'd do anything to get back to his soft bed and Melinoe's warm arms. And her lips. And her— _No,_ he thought, shaking his head. _The more I think about her, the harder it will be to go on._

After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy guessed.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Agon had been born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond it were hills of dented cars, dismantled machines, and rusty pipes. _A junkyard that never ends._

"Whoa," Percy said, also mesmerized.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Graver. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to Agon or anyone else, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…" He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

"Then I suggest we steer clear as much as possible," Agon said. "Skirt around the edges and leave everything where it is; the last thing we need is to fight some garbage monster."

Zoe nodded. "I agree. We should make camp for tonight, then continue our journey tomorrow."

They settled down quickly. Zoe provided sleeping bags and air mattresses from her backpack while Percy and Grover retrieved old carboard from the nearby abandoned house. Thalia zapped it with lightning to start a blaze and Agon enchanted the flames so they wouldn't flicker out. They all huddled around the fire, eager to stay warm.

"The stars are out," Zoe said.

Agon looked up. True enough, millions of stars twinkled above them. Agon recalled a lullaby Nyx had sung to him when he was a baby. _Up above the world so bright,_ the words went, _like a diamond in the night._ He had sung that same song to Zoe and the others when they were born, those little squealing bundles of skin and dark hair. Agon smiled wistfully. "They are beautiful."

This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

Agon grimaced. The Garden had no stars; it was always twilight there, except for when someone came to visit. The Underworld lacked any stars as well, and although Nyx's whole body shone with quasars and constellations, Agon felt strange looking at her, like he almost could imagine she was his mother. He had hardly ever seen stars before, and to see so few now—even though there were still billions—made him feel hollow.

"You talk like you're not human," I said.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you," Thalia corrected. "Not thee"

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you"

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Agon managed a smile. Even after so many centuries, it was good to see a tiny spark of the little rebellious thing Zoe had been, even if she was just whining about semantics.

Zoe glared at him, embarrassed. "Something funny?"

Agon looked at the flames. He could almost imagine he were home again, nestled in his warm bed, the fireplace roaring as Melinoe placed kissed on his neck and cheeks and lips. "Nothing…You just remind me of my sister."

Thalia scuffed her boot into the dirt. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Agon nodded. "I have five. I haven't seen them in…a long time." He pointed up. "We used to watch the sky where we were from, see if there was anything to be seen. Sometimes, when they got tired of playing, I'd tell them a story." He smiled. The younger ones enjoyed his stories so much that sometimes they'd force him to tell more. _One more story, Agon,_ Arethusa would say. _Please? Just one more._

 _Sorry, girls,_ he'd say, laughing, _but it's time for you to go to bed._

 _No!_ Aegle or Zoe or even Hesperia would scramble over to him and sit on his lap, practically forcing him to stay.

 _Get up,_ he'd say, not unkindly, _you girls need your rest._

 _Not yet!_ they'd cry out. _Not until you tell us another story._

 _Pleeeeeeease…?_ they'd all say, eyes wide and wet. Suffice it to say, they'd get their other story…and another…and another, until he finally put his foot down and sent them to bed.

"You plan on visiting them?" Percy asked. "I mean, once this is done."

Agon smiled sadly. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."

"Why not?" That was Grover.

"Because they live with our father, and we…don't get along very well—my father and I," he clarified.

"Oh."

There was a long silence, until Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoe nodded sadly.

"Maybe it was the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee…"

Grover," Percy said, "do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you want it to be."

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

Suddenly they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed their sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them, engine purring.

-o-

The back door of the limo opened right next to Percy. Before he could step away, the point of a sword touched his throat.

Zoe drew her bow. As the owner of the sword got out of the car, Percy moved back very slowly. He had to, because he was pushing the point under his chin.

He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but Agon knew what was behind those glasses—hollow sockets filled with flames.

"Ares," Percy growled.

The war god glanced at them. "At ease, people." He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground. "This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under Percy's chin. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not her." He pointed his sword at Zoe. Agon moved in front of her, acting as a shield.

"Back off, Ares," he said.

The war god lifted his shades, revealing his fiery eyes. "I'm sorry—who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to fight."

Ares smiled cruelly. "Is that right?" His grip tightened on his sword.

Agon prepared to summon his spear. _I beat your daddy once, boy, I can certainly beat you too._

Zoe put a soft hand on Agon's arm. "Enough. What is it you want, Lord Ares?"

Ares pointed over their shoulders. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy said, glaring. "I'll handle this." He sounded less brave than he'd hoped.

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

They reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant.

-o-

The tacos tasted pretty good, all things considered.

Agon chewed on his soft-shell quietly while Grover munched down on his hard-shell; beef, lettuce, cheese, beans, wrapping and all. Zoe and Thalia alternated between staring at their food—which lay untouched on their plates—and Ares, who stood outside the limo like a glorified guard dog. Other than the noises of chewing, there was no sound to be heard.

Once he'd finished his first taco, Agon reached over and snatched Zoe's off her plate. When she sent him a look, he shrugged and said, "You didn't look like you were gonna have some. If it really matters"—he held out the newly-bitten taco—"I don't mind sharing."

She scoffed and held up a hand. _No-thank-you,_ the message said.

Agon shrugged. When the silence became overbearing, he said, "We'll find them."

"Hmm?" Zoe and Thalia both said. They sent sharp looks at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Artemis and Annabeth," Agon said. "We'll find them."

"I know that," Thalia said. "I'll fight this General myself if it means I can get to Annabeth."

"That," said Zoe Nightshade, "would be foolish. None of us could possibly hope to survive against him."

 _I could,_ Agon thought.

"Our best chance is finding Lady Artemis and freeing her; she is the only one who could hope to stand against him for a prolonged period."

"Are you sure about that?" Agon said. _After holding up the sky for so long, fighting is not going to come easy to her._

"No, but I must hope. If not, we are doomed."

With that pleasant thought out in the open, it wasn't hard to stay quiet until Percy got back.

When we saw Ares wrench him from the backseat, they knew his time with the person in the back was over. They made it to the top of the hill just in time to hear the last fragments of their conversation.

"You're lucky, punk." Ares pushed him away from the limo. "Be grateful."

"For what?"

"That we're being so nice. If it was up to me—"

"So why haven't you killed me?" he shot back.

"I'd love to kill you, seriously," Ares said. "But see, I got a situation. Word on Olympus is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, Aphrodite thinks you're some kinda soap-opera star or something. I kill you, that makes me look bad with her. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise. Some day soon, kid—real soon—you're going to raise your sword to fight, and you're going to remember the wrath of Ares."

Percy balled his fists. "Why wait? I beat you once. How's that ankle healing up?"

He grinned crookedly. "Not bad, punk. But you got nothing on the master of taunts. I'll start the fight when I'm good and ready. Until then… Get lost."

Ares snapped his fingers, and suddenly he, the limo, and the entire town were gone.

They had been left in the middle of the desert, piles of trash piled up for miles.

"Okay everyone," Agon said, "nobody—touch—a thing."

Nobody argued. They picked their way through slowly, careful to avoid unnerving anything. Once Grover tripped over a plate, and they all froze for a good minute before they realized nothing bad had happened and they could move on. When they reached the end of the dump they found an ancient truck that looked like it hadn't seen use since the Great Depression.

"I'll drive," Zoe said.

" _I'll_ drive," Thalia said.

"No, I will."

"No, _I will._ "

"I said—"

" _I'LL DRIVE!"_ Agon shouted. _Are these girls children?_ he thought. _He have a job to do; this is not time to be bickering like toddlers._ "Percy, you're in front with me. Thalia, Zoe, you're in the back, against the windows. Grover, you sit between them."

Zoe was red. "I beg your—"

"Now, Zoe." Without another word, Agon climbed in the front seat and found a pair of keys in the transition. _That's convenient._ Percy slid into the seat next to him, and Grover sat in the back, squished between the two girls. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I don't want to hear any more squabbling from either of you for the next hour," he said, looking in the rearview mirror at the two girls.

Thalia scoffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Agon lifted his eyebrows. "I mean it. If I hear so much as a peep out of either of you, I will turn this car around _so_ fast. Do you understand me? _Do you understand me?_ "

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"Good." He put the truck into drive and rumbled down the street, the engine puffing and rattling.

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone, thanks for reading. Leave lots of reviews to keep me motivated, and I will see you all real soon.

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter Nine: Helping Hands**

One of her blisters burst when she tripped and fell into the dirt. I'm not going to make it, the nymph thought as she regained her footing. Her legs were scrapped and bloody, and her chest was heaving from the exertion. Her last break had been, oh, how long ago? At least three days, based on how ragged her breaths were and how dry her throat was.

Where can I go? she wondered as the sounds of the restless monsters became clear over the pounding in her head. Why will take me?

Her sisters had abandoned her as soon as her affair had been publicized. Her father had called upon the darkest and most evil monsters to track her down and kill her. That brute would never take her with him; he had abandoned her the moment she was no longer useful.

In truth, she was a dead woman walking.

Before she could truly sink into despair, her legs kicked into overdrive and she was racing through the trees again. It was hard to tell how long she lasted—it could have been minutes, hours, days, she never would have known. All she knew was that she could no longer go on, and then her legs gave out from under her.

She was on her back, gazing up at the sky. "Stars," she muttered, smiling, "I can see the stars." The grass was soft as silk under her fingers. _This is a good place to die_ , she thought, _so long as it is quick_. Somehow, though, she doubted that it would.

Some dark shape appeared in her field of vision, standing over her. _Agon?_ she thought hopefully. _Have you come to save me?_

"Giving up, brave one?" a soft voice asked.

Zoe opened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did she beheld a young woman with braided auburn hair standing over her, longbow in hand. Her eyes were the color of the moon.

She would have asked who this newcomer was, but her throat was too raw.

The woman's bow disappeared, and a long horn took its place. The woman—now that Zoe thought about it, she looked more like a young girl than a woman—knelt at Zoe's side and put a warm hand around her shoulder, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Drink," the woman said, putting the horn to Zoe's lips. At first she choked; she was too busy breathing to properly drink, but once she took a breath, the cool water flowed down her throat with ease.

"Do you have a name?"

"Zoe," she rasped. Her own voice startled her. "Daughter of—"

"—Atlas," the woman said, "yes, I know." Her voice was sad. "So he does want you dead."

Zoe took another drink. "I betrayed them," she said. "I—"

"Hush, brave one," the girl said. "You did no harm to anyone. Be steady, my Hunters will be along shortly." She looked at Zoe's bloody body. "Let us hope that Phoebe can get here soon; she is much better at healing than I am."

"As you say. Lady Artemis."

The girl's lips twitched upwards. "So you do know me."

"Even amongst the Hesperides, the Olympians are known."

She smiled. "Good. My Hunters should arrive shorty; your father's horde did not die easily."

"You mean you…?"

"They are taken care of, brave one."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You are quite welcome, dear one. For now, relax. Your ordeal is over now."

Zoe took another drink of the cool water and listened to the sounds of the crickets chirping in the grass, and came home.

-o-

Her eyes opened with a start. Her limbs were stiff and aching, but she didn't complain. Her thoughts were still on her dream. _I have not dreamt of that night in centuries,_ she thought, glaring out the window. _Why dream of it now?_

She had been foolish then, to think her brother would come and save her. _He left and abandoned us,_ she thought, scowling. _Abandoned me._

Thalia and Grover were asleep next to her, and Percy and Aaron were making idle chatter in the front in hushed tones.

Zoe's nose crinkled. _Aaron…_

That one had been an enigma for her since he appeared in the basement of the Big House, so long ago. She did not miss the confused expressions the others had given him. Not even Chiron seemed to recall him at first. He wasn't at the camp when the Hunters first arrived either. _He could be a Titan spy,_ she thought at the beginning. But now she wasn't so sure. _If he were a traitor, why did the skeleton creatures attack him, and why has he not simply killed us before now?_ Up until this point he had done his best to keep them all alive. She shook her head. _I don't have time to think about this right now. All I need concern myself with is getting Lady Artemis back._

Still, Zoe Nightshade promised to keep an eye on the son of Hecate. Something made her think he was something far more dangerous than a spy—a man with his own agenda.

 _He is reserved, cautious, and carries a sad aura about him_. He reminded her of Agon. _Agon and Aaron,_ she mused. _Even their names sound alike._ She looked up at the stars. _Do thee hate me, Fates, to make me suffer so?_

The truck drove on.

-o-

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.

Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below them.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

Agon tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "That's a goat path," Percy pointed out.

"So?" he asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

Thalia was beginning to look alarmingly pale.

"No," Percy said. "I, uh, think we should go farther upstream."

Grover said, "But—"

"Come on. A walk won't hurt us."

Thalia shot him a grateful look and they followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but Percy left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying IOU two canoes.

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. "The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said. They put the canoes in the water.

"Someone'll need to triple up," Agon said.

"Why?" Grover asked.

"There's five of us and no singles. So unless someone wants to either swim through the river or run next to us, we'll need to make room for another."

Both Zoe and Agon looked Grover. "What?" he asked.

"You'll be in the middle with Thalia and me," Agon said.

"Why do I have to be in the middle?"

"And why do I have to ride with _him_?" Zoe demanded, pointing at Percy.

"Because if you and Thalia ride together, you'll probably capsize, and because I said so."

She glared at him. "You are not—"

"Percy, Thalia!" Agon called. "Let's go!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Percy called back.

"You and Zoe will be in one; Thalia, Grover and I in the other."

Percy glanced nervously at Zoe. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but if you want to save your friend quickly you'll go along for a few hours."

Percy blushed and climbed into the boat. Zoe followed him.

Thalia and Grover climbed into their canoe and sat in the front and middle, respectively. Agon pushed Percy's out first, then Thalia and Grover before quickly climbing in.

Percy leaned over the edge of his canoe and muttered a few words to the naiads. Less than a minute later, they were shooting down the river so quickly that Grover nearly fell in when they started.

After about an hour, he canoe was slowing down. Agon looked ahead, saw why.

This was as far as they could take them. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.

Our canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Graver sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoe stared at them. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy said.

The others nodded. Zoe was still looking at them strangely, but they didn't care. A silence fell over the group as they thought about their lost friend. _We'll get her back,_ Agon thought. _And Artemis too. I promise._

"We should go up there," Percy said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

Agon nodded. "I agree. It'll be a nice change of pace, provided we don't stay too long."

They had to walk for almost an hour before they found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then they straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but clearly he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us…the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

 _Neither do I, satyr,_ Agon thought. _Neither do I._

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet. "What are they doing?"

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"

Thalia's expression darkened. Agon could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that—some kind of sign from her dad. Some connection. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

Agon's mouth tightened. _Zeus is a fool, girl. You should have known that from the beginning._

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom." Agon's lips quivered.

Percy started cracking up, and Thalia, Agon, Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"I wouldn't mind some dam potato chips," Agon said, laughing.

"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

Everyone was laughing until they heard, "Mooo," from the water.

Agon's smile melted. Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing." Thalia was looking at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing. I…I just need a minute. To think."

Agon gave the boy a long look before he turned and walked into the visitor center. The others followed behind shortly.

The "visitor center" turned out to be more along the lines of a food court, with metal tables all around an open area with restaurants and gift shops around them. Everyone got their food—Agon got a hot dog and potato chips, Thalia got pizza, Grover got enchiladas, and Zoe got a BLT—and sat down at one of the tables.

Everyone was beginning to get worried about Percy. It had taken at least twenty minutes for everyone to get their food, find a seat, and begin eating. And Percy still wasn't back.

And then he was, slamming his hands on the table and saying, "We gotta go."

Zoe jumped up. "He is right. Look!"

The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave them a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill them.

Agon counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

But their immediate problem was a lot closer. The three skeletal warriors who'd been chasing Percy in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They saw him from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Grover said. They bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. They were completely surrounded.

Agon summoned his spear. "Looks like we've got no choice."

"Can you kill them all?" Thalia asked.

Agon shook his head. "I can get the ones in front of the door out of the way, but you'll need to distract the other ones. We don't have time for a prolonged fight."

"I concur," Zoe said, summoning her knives. "Good luck, Aaron."

"Thanks, Zoe," he said. Percy and Thalia also had their weapons in hand.

Together, they charged.

Agon managed to impale the first skeleton, but the others dodged and weaved around his shaft, keeping him at a distance. Percy and Thalia were keeping the other skeletons away, but they were closing in. Zoe was firing arrows while Grover yelled "Food fight!" and threw an enchilada.

Then there was chaos.

The entire cafeteria was throwing food now too, and the skeletons were so distracted Agon managed to cut two of them down before the third's head was knocked off its body by a flying burrito.

Then they all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past our heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as they burst outside.

Nobody had an answer. The warriors on the road were closing in from either direction. They ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put their backs to the mountain.

The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around them. Their brethren from the cafe were running up to join them. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders.

Another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages. They didn't look happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.

"Four against eleven," Zoe muttered. "Can you kill them all, Aaron?"

He shook his head. "There's too many. They'd get too close before I could get them all."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

Percy glanced behind him at the statue's feet. "Whoa," he said. "Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."

But he couldn't help staring at the two giant bronze guys with tall bladed wings like letter openers. They were weathered brown except for their toes, which shone like new pennies from all the times people had rubbed them for good luck.

"Thalia," he said. "Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Just this once," he pleaded. "Ask for help. I think… I think the statues can give us some luck."

Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.

"Do it!" Percy yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

I hesitated. "Athena, I think."

Thalia scowled like she was sure he'd gone crazy. _He very well may have._

"Try it," Grover pleaded.

"It can't hurt," Agon agreed.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer.

And nothing happened.

The skeletons closed in. Percy raised Riptide to defend himself. Thalia held up her shield. Agon readied his spear. Zoe pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head.

A shadow fell over them. With a start, Agon realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton-wielders were swept aside. The other skeletons opened fire. The bronze angels stepped in front of them and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

As stunned as Agon was by the angels, he was more concerned with the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" Percy said.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided. And the next thing Agon knew, one of them grabbed Thalia and Percy, the other grabbed Zoe, him, and Grover, and they flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below them and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia said. Her eyes were shut tight. The statue was holding on to them so they couldn't fall, but still Thalia clutched his arm like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Everything's fine," Percy promised.

"Are…are we high up?"

"Nah," Percy said. "Not that high."

"We are in the Sierras!" Zoe yelled to them, right next to Agon's ear. "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" our angel said. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"Oh, man," the other angel said. "I am so there!"

"You guys have visited San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" our statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And—"

"Hank!" the other statue Chuck cut in. "They're kids, man."

"Oh, right." If bronze statues could blush, Hank did. "Back to flying."

They sped up, so Agon could tell the angels were excited. The mountains fell away into hills, and then they were zipping along over farmland and towns and highways.

Grover played his pipes to pass the time. Zoe got bored and started shooting arrows at random billboards as they flew by. Every time she saw a Target department store—and there were dozens of them—she would peg the store's sign with a few bulls-eyes at a hundred miles an hour.

 _Such a sweet girl,_ Agon thought.

"Where you guys want to land?" Hank asked after a few hours of flying.

Percy opened his eyes and said, "Woah."

The city of San Francisco stretched out below them: a teeming city full of traffic, fog, and bustling people. There was a huge bay and ships, islands and sailboats, and the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up out of the fog.

"There," Zoe suggested. "By the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," Chuck said. "Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."

They all looked at him.

"Kidding," he said. "Sheesh, can't statues have a sense of humor?"

As it turned out, there wasn't much need to blend in. It was early morning and not many people were around. They freaked out a homeless guy on the ferry dock when we landed. He screamed when he saw Hank and Chuck and ran off yelling something about metal angels from Mars. They said their good-byes to the angels, who flew off to party with their statue friends.

they'd made it to the West Coast. Artemis was here somewhere. But they had no idea how to find them, and tomorrow was the winter solstice. Nor did anybody have any clue what monster Artemis had been hunting. It was supposed to find us on the quest. It was supposed to "show the trail," but it never had. Now they were stuck on the ferry dock with no leads.

After a brief discussion, they agreed that we needed to figure out just what this mystery monster was.

"But how?" Percy asked.

"Nereus," Grover said.

Percy looked at him. "What?"

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?"

He nodded. "The old man of the sea," he remembered. "I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?"

Agon's lips twitched. _Disgusting old lecher._

Zoe made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

They stopped at the Goodwill drop box. Five minutes later, Zoe had me outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Oh, yeah," Grover said, trying not to bust out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now."

Zoe nodded with satisfaction. "A typical male vagrant."

"Thanks a lot," Percy grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in." She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoe said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?"

"Sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell… different."

"Great. And once I find him?"

"Grab him," she said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia said. She picked something off the back of his shirt—a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Ew. On second thought…I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover gave him a big thumbs-up.

Agon clapped him on the shoulder. "You got this, buddy."

Percy mumbled something incoherent and walked toward the homeless guys. After a few minutes of walking around, Percy stopped. At the end of the pier, a guy who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill. _Looks like he found Nereus._

Percy tensed and jumped him.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed. Percy meant to grab him, but he seemed to grab Percy instead. It was as if he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. "Help me!" he screamed as he squeezed him to death.

"That's a crime!" one of the other homeless guys yelled. "Kid rolling an old man like that!"

he rolled, all right—straight down the pier until his head slammed into a post. He was dazed for a second, and Nereus's grip slackened. He was making a break for it. Before he could, Percy regained my senses and tackled him from behind.

"Think we should help him out?" Agon asked.

Thalia thought for a moment. "Nah," she said.

Agon shrugged. "Okay."

"I don't have any money!" Nereus tried to get up and run, but Percy locked my arms around his chest.

"I don't want money," Percy said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information.'"

That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!"

He growled and tried to shake Percy off his back. He thrashed around, making it impossible for him to keep on his feet, but Percy gritted his teeth and squeezed tighter. They staggered toward the edge of the pier.

"Oh, no!" Percy suddenly said. "Not the water!"

The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, they plunged into San Francisco Bay.

The water bubbled until a giant killer whale burst out of the water, Percy on its back. Agon smiled and flashed him a thumbs up. The whale went back under, dragging Percy with him.

Finally Nereus collapsed on the edge of the boat dock, gasping and heaving. Percy was laying on top of him, smiling. They ran down the steps of the pier to meet him.

"You got him!" Zoe said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy said.

Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question."

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

Percy looked at them for a solid minute before sighing.

"All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth. "Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there." Nereus pointed to the water at Percy's feet.

"Where?" he said.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a backflip into the sea.

"You tricked me!" Percy yelled.

"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"MOOOOOOOO!"

In the water at Percy's feet was what looked to be a cross between a cow and a fish.

 _That can't be the—_

"Ah, Bessie," Percy said. "Not now."

"Mooo!"

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her…er, him?"

Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"It means serpent bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what's it doing here?"

"Moooooooo!"

"He says Percy is his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close."

"Wait," Zoe said, looking at him. "You know this cow?"

Percy quickly told them the story of how he had saved the serpent bull from some undersea wreckage and how it had been following him since Long Island.

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well…yeah."

"I am a fool," Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?"

"From the War of the Titans," she said. "My…my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie?" Percy looked down at the bull serpent. "But…he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."

"That is how we were wrong," Zoe said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

Percy scratched its ear. "How could anyone hurt him?" he said. "He's harmless."

Zoe nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails, too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods…how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoe said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Agon scowled. _Maybe the world would have turned out better had Zeus not saved the entrails._

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. Bessie shivered. Her expression bothered Agon. She almost looked… hungry.

"We have to protect him," I told her. "If Luke gets hold of him—"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's… that's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power you shall unleash."

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged. Agon looked up. They'd been so busy talking, they'd allowed themselves to be ambushed.

Standing behind them, his two-color eyes gleaming wickedly, was the manticore himself.

"This is just pairrr-fect," he gloated.

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the guys down at the soup kitchen.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries they'd seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case they tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around—walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above us—but that wouldn't stop the manticore from acting.

"Where…where are the skeletons?" Percy asked the manticore.

He sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

"We beat you once before," Percy said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas…that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

"Wait!" Agon said. "Zoe, don't!"

The manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," the manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

They waited for Thalia to tell the manticore off, but she hesitated. She looked completely stunned.

"You know it is the right choice," the manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia," Percy said, "snap out of it!"

"I… I don't—"

"Your father helped you," Percy said. "He sent the metal angels. He turned you into a tree to preserve you."

Her hand tightened on the shaft of her spear.

Percy looked at Grover desperately. He raised his pipes to his mouth and played a quick riff.

The manticore yelled, "Stop him!"

The guards had been targeting Zoe, and before they could figure out that the kid with the pipes was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. Zoe let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke. Fart arrows! The guards started coughing. The manticore shot spines in our direction, but they ricocheted off Percy's lion's coat.

"Grover," Percy said, "tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!"

"Moooooo!" Grover translated.

"The cow…" Thalia muttered, still in a daze.

"Come on!" Percy pulled her along as they ran up the stairs to the shopping center on the pier.

They dashed around the corner of the nearest store. Agon heard the manticore shouting at his minions, "Get them!" Tourists screamed as the guards shot blindly into the air. They scrambled to the end of the pier. They hid behind a little kiosk filled with souvenir crystals—wind chimes and dream catchers and stuff like that, glittering in the sunlight. There was a water fountain next to us. Down below, a bunch of sea lions were sunning themselves on the rocks. The whole of San Francisco Bay spread out before them: the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, and the green hills and fog beyond that to the north. A picture-perfect moment, except for the fact that they were all about to die and the world was going to end.

"Go over the side!" Zoe told Percy. "You can escape in the sea, Percy. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."

"I won't leave you guys," he said. "We fight together."

"You have to get word to camp!" Grover said. "At least let them know what's going on!"

There were crystals making rainbows in the sunlight. There was a drinking fountain next to them… "Get word to camp," I muttered. "Good idea."

Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed off the top of the water fountain. Water burst out of the busted pipe and sprayed all over them.

Thalia gasped as the water hit her. The fog seemed to clear from her eyes. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

But Grover understood. He was already fishing around in his pockets for a coin. He threw a golden drachma into the rainbows created by the mist and yelled, "O goddess, accept my offering!"

The mist rippled.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Percy said.

In the image, a fat man in a leopard tracksuit (Agon nearly went blind from fright) was rummaging through a refrigerator.

 _Dionysus,_ Agon knew.

He looked up lazily. "Do you mind?"

"Where's Chiron!" Percy shouted.

"How rude." Mr. D took a swig from a jug of grape juice. "Is that how you say hello?"

"Hello," he amended. "We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"

Mr. D considered that. Behind them, footsteps and shouting—the manticore's troops were closing in. "About to die," Mr. D mused. "How exciting. I'm afraid Chiron isn't here. Would you like me to take a message?"

Percy looked them. "We're dead."

Thalia gripped her spear. She looked like her old angry self again. "Then we'll die fighting."

"How noble," Mr. D said, stifling a yawn. "So what is the problem, exactly?"

Percy quickly told him about the Ophiotaurus. "Mmm." He studied the contents of the fridge. "So that's it. I see."

"You don't even care!" I screamed. "You'd just as soon watch us die!"

"Let's see. I think I'm in the mood for pizza tonight."

The manticore screamed, "There!" And they were surrounded. Two of the guards stood behind him.

The other two appeared on the roofs of the pier shops above them. The manticore threw off his coat and transformed into his true self, his lion claws extended and his spiky tail bristling with poison barbs.

"Excellent," he said. He glanced at the apparition in the mist and snorted. "Alone, without any real help. Wonderful."

"You could ask for help," Mr. D murmured, as if this were an amusing thought. "You could say please."

Zoe readied her arrows. Grover lifted his pipes. Agon raised his spear. Thalia raised her shield, and Agon noticed a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly Agon recalled something: this had happened to her before. She had been cornered on Half-Blood Hill. She'd willingly given her life for her friends. But this time, she couldn't save anyone.

"Please, Mr. D," I muttered. "Help."

Nothing happened.

The manticore grinned. "Spare the daughter of Zeus. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others."

The men raised their guns, and something strange happened. There was a sound like a huge sigh all around them. The sunlight tinged with purple. I smelled grapes and something more sour—wine.

SNAP! It was the sound of many minds breaking at the same time. The sound of madness. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all fours. Two others dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so terrifying.

"No!" screamed the manticore. "I will deal with you myself!"

His tail bristled, but the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, which immediately began wrapping around the monster's body, sprouting new leaves and clusters of green baby grapes that ripened in seconds as the manticore shrieked, until he was engulfed in a huge mass of vines, leaves, and full clusters of purple grapes. Finally the grapes stopped shivering, and Agon had a feeling that somewhere inside there, the manticore was no more.

"Well," said Dionysus, closing his refrigerator. "That was fun."

Percy stared at him, horrified. "How could you… How did you—"

"Such gratitude," he muttered. "The mortals will come out of it. Too much explaining to do if I made their condition permanent. I hate writing reports to Father." He stared resentfully at Thalia. "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?"

Thalia blushed as if she were ashamed.

"Mr. D," Grover said in amazement. "You…you saved us.

"Mmm. Don't make me regret it, satyr. Now get going, Percy Jackson. I've bought you a few hours at most."

"The Ophiotaurus," Percy said. "Can you get it to camp?"

Mr. D sniffed. "I do not transport livestock. That's your problem."

"But where do we go?"

Dionysus looked at Zoe. "Oh, I think the huntress knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."

"Mr. D," Percy said.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You called me by my right name," Percy said. "You called me Percy Jackson."

"I most certainly did not, Peter Johnson. Now off with you!" He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.

All around them, the manticore's minions were still acting completely nuts. One of them had found our friend the homeless guy, and they were having a serious conversation about metal angels from Mars. Several other guards were harassing the tourists, making animal noises and trying to steal their shoes.

Percy looked at Zoe. "What did he mean… 'You know where to go'?"

Her face was the color of the fog. She pointed across the bay, past the Golden Gate. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.

"The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."

Agon sighed and put his spear away. _Not too much longer now._

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone, the next chapter will be out in a few days, and it'll be a doozy. Reviews keep me motivated, so keep 'em coming. I'll see you all real soon.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Keeper**

 **Chapter Ten: Duty**

"We will never make it," Zoe said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus."

"Mooo," Bessie said. He swam next to them as they jogged along the waterfront. They'd left the shopping center pier far behind. They were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was a lot farther than Agon had realized. The sun was already dipping in the west.

"I don't get it," Percy said. "Why do we have to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoe said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"What happens if we miss it?"

"Tomorrow is winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight."

"We need a car," Thalia said.

"But what about Bessie?" Percy asked.

Grover stopped in his tracks. "I've got an idea! The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Well, yeah," Percy said. "I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just popped into the water at Hoover Dam. And now he's here."

"So maybe we could coax him back to Long Island Sound," Grover said. "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus."

"But he was following me" Percy said. "If I'm not there, would he know where he's going?"

"Moo," Bessie said forlornly.

"I… I can show him," Grover said. "I'll go with him."

Percy looked unsure, but Grover wasn't hearing it. "I'm the only one who can talk to him," he said. "It makes sense." He bent down and said something in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented, lowing sound. "The blessing of the Wild. That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas."

"Grover, I don't know if this'll work," Agon said.

He smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, okay?"

Agon smiled back. Percy, meanwhile, closed his eyes and concentrated. "Dad," I said. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big."

Percy thought for a second. Then he took off his coat.

"Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin…that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

Percy glanced at Zoe, who was looking back at him.

"If I'm going to survive," he said, "it won't be because I've got a lion-skin cloak. I'm not Hercules."

He threw the coat into the bay. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water. The sea breeze picked up. Agon smiled. _Well done, Percy Jackson._

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose."

He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful," Percy told them.

"We will," Grover said. "Okay, um… Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said.

"Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And…it's long. Oh, let's just start." "Mooo!"

Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention—" Glub! Under they went, and Agon hoped Percy's father's protection would extend to little things, like breathing.

"Well, that is one problem addressed," Zoe said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia's right," Percy said. "We need a car. But there's nobody to help us here. Unless we, uh, borrowed one."

Agon didn't like the idea very much, but he didn't suppose they had a choice.

"Wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack. "There is somebody in San Francisco who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere."

"Who?"

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad."

Annabeth Chase's dad was wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that we all took a step back on the front porch.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice. "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Agon, Percy, Thalia and Zoe looked at each other warily.

"Um, no, sir," Percy said.

"Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," Percy said, though it was obvious he had no clue what he was talking about. "We're friends of Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He straightened as if someone had punched him between the eyes. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

None of them answered, but their faces must've told him that something was very wrong.

He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, for an older guy, but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side.

"You'd better come in," he said.

It didn't look like a house they'd just moved into. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home—the kind of place that had been lived in forever. Persephone's garden was homier, though not by much.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

"I'm Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. A woman appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is…"

He stared at us blankly.

"Frederick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

They introduced themselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if they were hungry. Percy admitted that they were starving, and she told him she'd bring them some cookies and sandwiches and sodas.

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

she just pursed her lips and looked concerned. "All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at me. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

Upstairs, they walked into Dr. Chase's study and Percy said, "Whoa!" The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught Agon's attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight. _Looks like something Ares would make._

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," Percy said.

 _So the man plays with toys,_ Agon thought. Then he shrugged. _Hades likes to read comic books and Persephone still keeps a doll collection, so I don't really have room to judge._

Zoe came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need—"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger."

That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but they tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. _We are running out of time._

When they'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" Percy said.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I…I can't just—"

"Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. Thalia and Percy inhaled a few cookies while Zoe said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

"I can drive," Agon said.

" _I'll_ drive," Zoe said with a quick glare.

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but… apparently it's no place for mortals." It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out.

Mrs. Chase nodded grimly. "Then they'd better get going."

"Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

"Right!" Dr. Chase said.

Zoe grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. Now."

They hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind them.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as they were leaving, "tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

He took a look around the house. "I'll tell her," he promised.

They ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. _We have less than an hour remaining,_ Agon thought as he jumped in the back and buckled up.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Zoe glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"You both sound like my mother," Percy said.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

Agon laughed. _Some things never change._

Zoe weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway. The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoe didn't slow down at all.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"Eucalyptus." Zoe pointed to the huge trees all around them.

"The stuff koala bears eat?"

"And monsters," she said. "They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?"

"Believe me," Zoe said, "if you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus too."

Agon stared out the window. _Does Ladon enjoy eucalyptus? I suppose I'll find out shortly._ Suddenly the thought was terrifying. He was almost there. He was almost _home._ He'd be seeing the girls again, and Ladon, and…

…and his father. Suddenly he was even more terrified. _Can I beat him?_ He shook his head. _I must. I beat Zeus when I was younger, I can certainly hold off my father._

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked. He was looking forwards, at the mountain where the sky embraced the earth.

"Yes," Zoe said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

She was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides."

"The General," Percy said. Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top. "What's going on up there? A storm?"

Nobody answered. _Father,_ Agon thought, _we're coming._

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" Percy asked.

"Both." The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and they kept driving straight toward them. They were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog.

"Look!" Percy shouted, but all they saw was the last fleeting glimpses of the ocean as they rounded a corner.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A big white ship," he said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?"

"We will have company, then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Agon's arms and neck stood up. Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!"

Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" Thalia opened the door and pushed Percy out hard. They both rolled onto the pavement. Agon kicked open his door and jumped aside, rolling as his arms caught the brunt of the impact.

The next second: BOOOM! Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. There was a sound like metal ram, and when Agon opened my eyes, they were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

Percy was calling Zoe's name. "Zoe? Zoe!"

She was in front of him suddenly, pulling him by the arm. "Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

You mean we're here?"

"Very close," she said. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. Agon breathed a heavy breath and followed. _Home, here we come._

When the fog cleared, he was still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a bloodred slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of them. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight. Agon nearly wept. _Home,_ he thought wistfully. It had been so long but still nearly nothing had changed.

The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and coiled around it was…

"Ladon," he whispered. His little dragon had become so much bigger, with a hundred large heads and scaly green skin.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

 _They're older than that,_ he wanted to say, _but that bastard of a god you call Father stole them from my sisters. They were_ our _apples first, not yours._

Then the shadows in front of them began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. They looked just like Zoe—gorgeous, and very dangerous.

His eyes welled up, but he kept silent. _Baby sisters._ There was Arethusa, Aegle, Hesperia, and Erytheia, all of them. They were still here! He wanted to reveal himself and embrace them, but they would not likely reciprocate his feelings. If they were anything like Zoe, they probably thought he had abandoned them. _But I didn't,_ he thought. _I had no choice. It was for your own good._

"Sisters," Zoe said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

A cold knot coiled in Agon's gut. _Aegle, please, it's Zoe. She's come back!_

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls studied them. They had eyes like volcanic rock, glassy and completely black. _Our eyes._

"Perseus Jackson," Arethusa said.

"Yes," Hesperia another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?"

The Arethusa glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee." She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," Erytheia said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia said. "And Artemis," Zoe said. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," Aegle said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoe said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Zoe shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl said to Zoe, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoe said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoe said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Should," Percy said. "Not exactly reassuring."

"It is the only way," she said. "Even the three of us together cannot fight him."

Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down my back, and that was before his breath hit me. The smell was like acid. _Please, Ladon, do not hurt her._

Thalia went left. Percy and Agon went right. Zoe walked straight toward the monster.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoe said. "Zoe has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Dragon confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of Arethusa whispered, "Fool."

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoe continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

Ahead, Agon could see a single rocky trail leading up to the black peak of the mountain. The storm swirled above it, spinning on the summit like it was the axis for the whole world. They'd almost made it out of the meadow when something went wrong. He felt the dragon's mood shift. Maybe Zoe got too close. Maybe the dragon realized he was hungry. Whatever the reason, he lunged at Zoe.

Two thousand years of training kept her alive. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath.

Percy uncapped Riptide.

"No!" Zoe panted. "Run!"

Time seemed to slow. Agon could see one of the heads snapping at Zoe, fangs ready to strike. _NO!_ he thought, panicked. In a rush of movement he had sprinted over, grabbed Zoe's wrist, and flung her as hard as he could away from Ladon. He felt the sting in his lower back, just above his waist. He screamed and hit the dragon so hard it flinched. _I'm so sorry, little one._

Thalia uncovered Aegis, and the dragon hissed. Agon sprinted past them. The dragon didn't try to pursue. He hissed and stomped the ground, but he was well trained to guard that tree. He wasn't going to be lured off even by the tasty prospect of eating some heroes.

We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound so beautiful now—more like the soundtrack for a funeral.

"Aaron!" Zoe cried. She grabbed his shoulder and moved to take a look at him. "Why would you—"

"No time for that now." He put on a brave face. "I'll be fine. He only nicked me, I promise." She gave one last look, but turned and began to walk up the mountain. Already he could feel the poison burning away at him. _Ladon's poison,_ he thought. _Capable of dissolving mortal essence if not treated immediately._ There was no time for that, however. They'd need all the medical supplies they could spare. _Looks like I'm on borrowed time._

At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoe said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoe said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was blasted to pieces back in the first war."

"But… how is it here?"

Thalia looked around cautiously as they picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said. "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

They had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. Agon had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

They turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat, but Agon didn't see any of that.

 _Hello, Father._

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "You're Atlas?" The General glanced at him. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" he said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

He frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

There was a long moment where Percy's head snapped between Zoe and Atlas, eyes wide. _Focus, half-blood,_ Agon thought. _Now is not the time to be distracted._

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

Near Atlas, the girl Annabeth was staring at Percy, her eyes looking between him and the boy holding her at sword-point.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," Percy said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He approached them, studying Thalia and Percy. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge." He took a glance at Agon. "And who are you?"

 _I'm your son._

He waved a hand. "Eh. Nobody important."

"Fight us," Percy said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward," Percy said.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. _Don't think about it!_ Agon told himself. _If you think about it, it'll appear._ Agon distracted himself by thinking of Melinoe. _I'll be home soon, baby,_ he told himself.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted, "and you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke…" Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…" His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

Agon didn't know what he was talking about, but he sounded afraid.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame. "Thalia," I said. "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, images in the mist all around them: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow. _Just as I remembered._

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and Agon's heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more. And they were marching toward them. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make him destroy you."

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, they would be overwhelmed. Agon readied his spear. _Protect Zoe,_ he thought. _Keep Zoe safe, that's all that matters._

Percy uncapped his sword. "Now," he said.

Together, they charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

Meanwhile, Percy charged Atlas. He laughed as he approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"

"Percy!" Zoe said. "Beware!"

Agon knew what she was talking about. Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.

Percy swung his sword, and Atlas knocked him aside with the shaft of his javelin. He flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"

Agon charged in with his spear. Atlas swung in a wide arc, but Agon rolled under his spear. He came up quick and sent his tip at his father's ankle, but his greave protected him. Atlas swatted him aside with the back of his hand. "Fool," he sneered. "If that Poseidon whelp lost, what chance do you have?"

"I haven't lost yet," Percy said, running at him. Atlas turned, laughing, and met him with his javelin. Percy hacked and slashed, but Atlas blocked them easily. Meanwhile, Zoe shot arrows at anywhere Atlas's armor left him vulnerable—armpits, legs, ankles, neck. Eventually Atlas got angry enough to swat Percy aside like he was a fly buzzing around his face. The demigod hit the ground hard and didn't get up.

Agon ran over to where he lay, unmoving. "Percy?"

The demigod's eyes fluttered open. "I'm here," he said, blinking. "Just give me a second."

"We don't have a second." _We can't beat him. Not like…not like this._ Suddenly an idea came to him. "Percy," he said, graping the half-blood's shoulder, "listen to me. I have an idea, but you need to get Artemis. Only she can help us."

Percy sat up. "What do I do?"

Agon shrugged. "I don't know. Just get her free."

He swallowed. "Yeah. Easy." He looked at Agon. "What are you going to do?"

Agon looked over at Atlas, who was closing in on Zoe. "Get him out of our way." He grasped the necklace tied tight around his neck and pulled. It broke with a sound like glass shattering. Instantly he felt the illusion break, and he was Agon again, not Aaron.

"Aaron," Percy said, eyes wide, "what did you-?"

"Don't worry about that," Agon said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just do as I said. Okay?"

Percy swallowed. "Yeah. But I want answers later."

Agon smiled. "You'll have them." _If we survive._

Percy ran to Artemis. Thalia and Luke were still fighting while Annabeth struggled to free herself from her bonds. Meanwhile Zoe had just been knocked away by Atlas, who laughed and turned to check back on the two half-bloods he had just beaten…

…only for his smile to melt the moment he laid eyes on his son.

"Agon," he said, voice even.

Agon advanced, shield and spear at the ready. "Hello, Father. Mind if I join the fun?"

Atlas scowled. "I thought you were dead."

Agon shook his head. "Not dead. Fled. Zeus came for me after you lost the war. He would have captured me, but Lord Hades gave me refuge in the Underworld."

"So you're a slave to Olympus now, eh?" He scoffed. "I always knew you were weak, but I never expected you to be a traitor too."

"I am no traitor. I swore no allegiances to the Titans or to the Olympians." From behind Atlas, Agon could see Zoe climbing to her feet. She rose, bow in hand, but when she saw Agon she dropped her weapon and stared, unbelieving. "My loyalty was earned, Father. I serve faithfully, but not blindly. You cannot hope to win."

Atlas snorted. "And neither can you."

"Regardless, I will fight anyway." He readied himself, spearpoint glowing black as sin. "I swore a vow, and now it begins."

"No," Atlas said, his staff turning into a large sword; in his other hand appeared a shield, round and wide, "now it ends."

Atlas charged forward, bellowing, but Agon slid back, then sideways. Atlas moved to keep him in sight. _He remembers me as a swordsman,_ the Titan thought, moving. _He has never seen me with a spear._ Agon thrust his spear forward; Atlas caught it on his shield. Agon pulled his spear back, then thrust forward again, quick as the wind. Metal screamed on metal as the spear grazed Atlas's breastplate and slid off, sparks trailing where stygian iron met celestial bronze.

"Come, Father, you can do better than this." _Keep him moving, keep him distracted._ "I thought you were a gifted warrior, yet I am unhurt." _Dance around him, then put him on his back._

"Are you here to fight or to talk, my son?" Atlas demanded, cutting at Agon's head. The Titan ducked and avoided him.

"I am here to return you to your rightful place." Agon cut in above his sword, but Atlas dodged out of the way. Moving, Agon snapped his spear at Atlas's eyes, but the Titan caught it with his shield. Agon was undeterred. He advanced, then retreated, moved sideways, then rushed, cutting at any open spots: feet, arms, eyes, groin, neck. Beyond, he caught a glimpse of Percy speaking with Artemis in a hurried tone as the goddess fought to keep the sky up. Thalia was still battling Luke, though it was clear she had the edge. Annabeth had managed to free her arms, but was still cutting away at her legs. And Zoe was still looking on in shock, a tear rolling down her copper skin.

Atlas bellowed and charged. Agon stepped away, then cut. Golden ichor spilled out in a fountain of liquid from the wound on Atlas's ankle. " _I'LL KILL YOU!_ " he shouted, so loud it shook the mountain.

"So you say, Father, yet still here I am."

Atlas spun and brought his sword down in a two-handed cut, shield forgotten. Agon cut at his wrist, and left a large wound just above where arm met hand.

Then a silver streak appeared, knocking Atlas off-balance. A young woman with long hunting knives in her hands stood before them, eyes murderous. She gave Agon a once-over. "Who are you?"

"I am Agon, Lady Artemis," he said. "I am Atlas's son."

Artemis looked startled, but Atlas rose, teeth grit. "It is true, as loath as I am to say it. This insignificant whelp is mine, though he will be gone soon."

"NO!" A silver arrow sprouted from Atlas's neck. He turned, furious, to see Zoe Nightshade standing before him, eyes murderous. "You won't touch him."

Atlas scoffed and spit. "Stupid girl, leave this to the adults."

"Agree," Agon said, charging. He landed a blow to Atlas's arm, but the Titan spun quickly. Agon managed to avoid him by a hare's breath.

The battle continued. Artemis shifted forms easily, turning into a hawk, a gazelle, a wolf, and a cheetah as she leapt around, easily avoiding Atlas's blows. Zoe fired arrow after arrow at Atlas, hitting any weak point she could find. Agon was quick as well, and soon Atlas was leaking blood from nearly every open spot.

"Enough of this," he hissed, and managed to move so quickly he backhanded Artemis across the face, sending her flying back onto her side.

Agon moved, slashing at both of Atlas's legs. He fell to his knees with a great roar, supporting himself with his hands.

Agon moved around him quickly, spear held in both hands, ready to finish this…

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Zoe screamed.

…when Atlas moved, and Agon suddenly found himself lifted off his feet and into the air. Atlas's sword was buried in Agon's gut, and was rising, forcing the Titan to slide down the blade to the hilt. Blood filled Agon's mouth, and he coughed it all over his father, who smiled sadistically. "Welcome back."

He slashed with his blade, throwing Agon sideways. There was a terrible sound of paper ripping, though Agon knew it was most likely his skin.

Golden blood began to leak from him, staining the cold ground. _It's so warm…_ Agon thought. To his left, he saw Percy Jackson holding up the sky, face beaded with sweat. _Hold strong, boy. It is almost over._

It did end a moment later, when Atlas came flying into Percy, who rolled out from under the sky. Atlas bellowed as he was put back in his place. _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

A shadow fell over Agon's face, and black orbs were looking down on him. "Zoe," he breathed, smiling. "I told you I'd see you again."

She was crying, staining his face with warm tears. "Agon…Why—How—?"

"Glamor…charm," he croaked. "Hecate's…help."

"Cant you heal?"

He tried, but there was still a hole where his stomach used to be. _Ladon's blood,_ he realized. "Can't…Poison…"

She gasped and brushed his side. The poison was turning his skin green, and Agon could feel his insides burning. _I'm so sorry, little dragon._

"Why did you— _Why_ would you…?"

He raised a hand. She took it and squeezed his fingers, though Agon was having trouble feeling it. "Swore…protect you…"

She sobbed.

"Zoe, we have to go!" Percy said, appearing at her shoulder. When he saw Agon, he blinked twice. "Who are—?"

" _HELP ME!"_ Zoe screamed, though nobody could do anything.

A flash of silver appeared out of the corner of Agon's eye, and he saw that a silver chariot was sitting there. _How in Hades…_

Zoe put her arms under him. "Hold on, Agon," she said, kissing his brow. "We're gonna get you out of here."

She tried to raise him, but he was too heavy. _Leave me,_ he thought. _The army will be here soon, you must—_

A second pair of arms pushed under him, and Agon saw another Zoe over him. _Have I gone mad?_ he wondered, smiling. Then he recognized the face. _Arethusa._

Together, they carried him to the chariot and pushed him in. "Go," said Arethusa, her own eyes brimming with tears. "Get him out of here. Get him help."

Zoe nodded. "Thank you, sister," she said through tears.

Arethusa nodded and disappeared.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Where's Aaron?"

"He is here," Zoe said. She turned to Artemis. " _Go."_

Thalia was there too. _She must have beaten Luke._ So was the girl Annabeth, and Percy, and Artemis. _We did it,_ he thought happily. Near him, he thought he heard the sound of a place propeller, but he was most likely wrong.

They crowded around him. Agon smiled and looked at Zoe. "Sorry for…trick…only way…keep safe…"

She sobbed and gripped one of his hands with both of hers. He didn't even feel it. "Agon, you brave, stupid fool. Why would you come here?"

"Keep…you safe…" He looked to Thalia. "Bianca and Nico…safe…"

Her eyes widened. "That was you. I knew I recognized Aaron from before."

He managed a laugh. "Sent…Hades…their father…" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. There was so much he had so say, and so little time. "Keep them safe," he told Percy. "Watch them."

Percy swallowed, but nodded. "I promise."

"Tell them…I'm sorry."

"I will, my friend."

He smiled. "Friend." He glanced up. He could see Artemis steering the chariot away, but she didn't look back. "Nice to meet you…my lady."

She glanced back and smiled. "And I you. Zoe has told me stories."

"I hope…they were good ones." He held out a hand. "Sword…"

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Your sword, Percy," Zoe amended. "Give it to him."

"Huh? Oh!" He fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. Agon ran a finger along the pen, though he didn't feel it.

"Good to…have back." He held it out. "Yours now…do good."

Percy took it back and examined it as though he were seeing it for the first time. "I will."

"Good."

They landed smoothly, and Percy and Annabeth jumped out and ran away. Agon heard laughter and saw the wings of a small plane just out of the corner of his eye. _Maybe the world has gone mad._

Another mouthful of blood erupted from his mouth, and Zoe wiped it away with a cloth. "Agon…" she sobbed. "Is there anything I could do?"

There was one thing…

He reached up and grabbed her forearm. Zoe gripped his back, in kind. "Duty…" he said, no louder than a whisper. "…Oath…Keep…Garden…"

He wasn't sure if she would understand, but her eyes hardened and she said, "I will."

He managed a smile. "Good." He looked up at the sky. He hoped that Hades, Persephone, Melinoe, and all the other friends he had made down in the Underworld would forgive him. "Stars," he whispered, smiling. "Up above the world so bright…"

"…like a diamond in the night," Zoe finished, smiling as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Stars," he said for a final time. A dark figure with wings seemed to appear over him, though nobody else appeared to notice.

Then the cold washed him like a wave.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone, what did you think? Was Agon's death emotional, or did I not do enough character development to prompt any kind of response other than "Meh?" I seriously want to know.

Please leave lots of reviews. There should only be one-two chapters left in this little story, so keep checking back for updates.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Real quick, this first part will be told from Percy's POV, since Agon's dead. After that will be Zoe's POV.

* * *

 **The Keeper**

 **Chapter Elven: Oaths**

The gods had gathered on Mount Olympus. Artemis had been able to arrange transport for us, though she had to leave for Olympus as soon as possible after a long silent stare-down with Zoe. Thalia, Annabeth, said Hunter, and I flew above the city of Manhattan twice before settling on Mount Olympus.

In the early-morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from bloodred to indigo. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus.

The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here. I caught the scent of the gardens in full bloom, jasmine and roses and even sweeter things I couldn't name. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

Our pegasi set us down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. Before I could even think to knock, the gates opened by themselves.

 _Good luck, boss_ , Blackjack said.

"Yeah." I didn't know why, but I had a sense of doom. I'd never seen all the gods together. I knew any one of them could blast me to dust, and a few of them would like to.

 _Hey, if ya don't come back, can I have your cabin for my stable?_ I looked at the pegasus. _Just a thought_ , he said. _Sorry._

Blackjack and his friends flew off, leaving Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe, and me alone. For a minute we stood there regarding the palace. And then, side by side, we walked into the throne room. I turned to look at Zoe, who had been pretty silent during the ride. (Not that I blamed her.) First finding out her father was free, then fighting him, and then her brother turning out to be one of our fellow questers, only for him to die in her arms…I shuddered and didn't want to think about it.

Only, she was gone now, like she was never there. I looked around, to see if she was just behind us, but she was gone. She probably just went ahead early, I thought. The lieutenant of Artemis should be with the goddess for this.

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations. All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm telling you, if you've ever had a dozen all-powerful super-huge beings turn their eyes on you at once…Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said. I looked at her throne, but didn't see Zoe near it. Strange…

"Mooo!"

That's when I noticed Bessie and Grover.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble.

Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried, "You made it!"

He started to run toward me, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

I looked nervously at my father, Poseidon. He was dressed similar to the last time I'd seen him: beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. I wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing me again, but the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. He nodded as if to say It's okay.

Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs. Then he grasped my arms. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! Hey, where's Aaron?" His face fell when he saw my face. "Oh. Oh gods…"

I decided to wait till later to tell him how Aaron had really been a Titan and Zoe's brother and everything else I'd learned recently.

Grover frowned and shook his head. "Details later. Listen, you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested. "At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…" She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right, my father Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up.

Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at me while he sharpened a knife.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me knowingly and made me blush in spite of myself. Lord Hades sat on a folding chair off to the side. Next to him stood two children, a boy and a girl. Nico and Bianca, I remembered. They looked different from what I remembered: dark hair combed and neat, wearing dark clothes with swords sheathed over their backs. I made a promise to Aaron—Agon, I remembered—to keep them safe at Camp. I intended to do so.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

"I gotta say"—Apollo broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up—Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and me. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well." Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. I knew how she felt. I'd hardly ever talked to my father, much less gotten a compliment.

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic, though that did not prevent him from keeping his children alive." She cast Nico and Bianca a look. "As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

Dionysus gazed down at us wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took me a second to realize what they were saying. Then my heart turned to lead.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested.

My father frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," I said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," I insisted. I looked at Zeus. I probably should have been afraid of him, but I stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has resigned from my service. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately." I blinked. If Zoe wasn't here, and she wasn't a Hunter anymore, then where did she go?

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

A feeling of panic seized me. "Annabeth," I said under my breath. "Don't."

She frowned at me. "What?"

"Look, I need to tell you something," I continued. The words came stumbling out of me. "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to—"

"Percy?" she said. "You look like you're going to be sick."

And that's how I felt. I wanted to say more, but my tongue betrayed me. It wouldn't move because of the fear in my stomach. And then Artemis turned.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."

"No," I murmured.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly. Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug.

I blushed.

When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," I muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend."

She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon.

Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy—"

"No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," I said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy." My father stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."

He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty-foot-long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?"

To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena.

But everybody else…"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes…I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

-o-

The Garden twinkled beautifully around her. Zoe Nightshade barely noticed. She climbed slowly, dreading the inevitable meeting she would be greeted with. Above her, the sky broiled purple and orange. She could see Ladon slumbering around the tree, the Golden Apples glittering.

Zoe shivered. Without Artemis's protection—which she had held for nearly three centuries, and now felt almost naked without it—she was as good as mortal, though she could still defend herself well enough, should the need arise.

Near her, the shadows rippled, and four figures materialized. All of them were nearly carbon copies of her, right down to the puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Sisters," she said, voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and said it again.

There was a long silence, then Arethusa stepped forward. "Why have you returned?"

Zoe swallowed. "You know why." She took a deep breath. Tears would do her no good now. "You must have felt it, surely. Agon is dead."

Aegle dropped to her knees and let out a despairing shriek. Aside from Zoe, Agon had been closest to her. Hesperia knelt and wrapped her in a hug, though she was crying as well.

Erytheia said, "That still does not explain why you are here, Zoe."

"Before he…passed, Agon reminded me of the task he had left me. His dying wish was for me to take my place back under the tree."

"Lies!" Hesperia screeched. "She's coming to trick us again. Make her leave, Arethusa, make her go away!"

"Hush, Hesperia," Erytheia said. She turned to her elder sister. "What do we do, Arethusa?"

Arethusa stepped forward and looked deep into Zoe's eyes. After a long moment, she moved aside. "Do your duty, then. For our brother."

"For Agon," Zoe agreed.

The Hesperides moved aside, though Hesperia whispered, "Oath-breaker," as she passed. Zoe ignored her and moved forward.

Ladon lifted his head to regard the former Hunter. "Hello, Ladon," she cooed. "I'm home now, I'm here to do my duty. We'll guard the tree together." The dragon sniffed the air with its heads, then lifted one up and allowed Zoe to sit down, back pressed against the bark. Ladon lowered his head back onto Zoe's lap. "I'm not him," she whispered, "but I can good, I'll show you."

She wanted nothing more than to be back with her mistress and her sisters, but her true family had given her a task.

She was the Keeper now, and she had a duty to fulfill.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap, folks.

Leave a review telling me what you thought of this story overall, not just the chapter. Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Bring it on.

Well, I've tallied up the votes for the poll, and the winner is…

*Drumroll Sound*

…The Outcast!

*Sounds of Applause*

Yep, the Outcast won. It was close, but you guys wanted it, so I'm more than happy to oblige. This story'll be up in a few months probably. I really can't guess, since I'll be working on another story (cough, cough, go check it out) and starting college, so I have no idea what my schedule's gonna be.

Thank you very much for reading my story, I love you all.

Bye!


End file.
